Iter à l'amour
by greyeyes7
Summary: Professor McGonagall sends Hermione, Ginny, and Katie into the past to change some things. Find out what the Marauders and Death Eaters were truly like... Main pairing is RL/HGr.
1. The Love Spell

_**Iter à l'amour**_

* * *

_**This is my 1st fanfiction! If you don't like it, that is fine, and I'd like to know what is wrong/right with it. This is after DH, but there are some things that are off with this story... You'll find out during the story! Also, please tell me if I'm making any mistakes.**_

_**~GreyEyes7**_

* * *

_**The Love Spell**_

Ginevra Molly Weasley was sitting in her NEWT Potions class. She just finished brewing her potion and had placed a vial of the stuff on the Master's desk. Suddenly, a 1st year, brunette, Ravenclaw boy marched to the front of the classroom, dressed in blue and bronze, and he handed Professor Slughorn a slip of paper and announced, "Miss Weasley is needed in the Headmistress' office." Slughorn nodded that Ginny went, so she did.

Hermione Jean Granger was solving one of the hardest Arithmancy problems that she had ever been given when a 3rd year, blond, Hufflepuff girl crept up the rows to the desk of Professor Vector. She handed the teacher a slip of paper and said, "Headmistress McGonagall wishes to see Miss Granger." When Hermione was dismissed, she gathered her books, placed her equation on the Professor's desk and left.

On Hermione's way to Headmistress McGonagall's office, she walked by her best friend, Ginny, and they realized that they were headed the same way. "So, what do you think that Minerva wants us for?" Ginny asked. Hermione and Ginny were some of the few people who the Headmistress allowed to be called by her 1st name by.

"I'm not sure, but I suppose that we will find out. Godric Gryffindor," Hermione said, and the gargoyle allowed entrance.

When they stepped into the office, they saw Katherine "Katie" Nicole Bell waiting for them. Katie was a year older than Hermione. "Hello, girls," Minerva McGonagall said. "There is something that I need to speak with you about." The girls took their seats. "Many were lost in the war. Especially in the Final Battle. I know that all of you wish to save lives. There was a new spell that was found by the Unspeakables. It only can be used once. It has the ability to bring a person to the time period and age in which they belong. That means that your age or even birthday might change. It would also bring you back in time. By assessing the situation, I believe that I might know where it would bring you, and I expect that you could end the war, early, with the knowledge that you possess."

"So we would time travel?" Ginny asked. Minerva nodded.

"Isn't it illegal?" Hermione asked.

"This will only happen once and it has been cleared by the Ministry," Minerva held up the approval papers.

"I thought that time was fluid," Hermione said.

"It is, but with this spell, it is written over. Everything from this life is still there, but so is everything from that life. It is kind of like an alternate universe."

"Will I see my family again?" Ginny asked.

"Not only will you see them again, but you will save Bill, Charlie, Fred, and Ron. Now, I will ask. Are you prepared to go into the past and change what has happened?"

"If I can save lives, I'm in." Hermione folded quicker than would have been expected.

"Me too," Ginny and Katie agreed.

"Alright then. You will leave tomorrow. That will give you time to say goodbye to your friends, as you know them now. Pack everything that you have. Hermione, take the invisibility cloak and the Marauders' Map. I'm sure Harry will lend it to you so that you may 'do some extra studying for NEWTs'." Minerva suggested.

The girls walked to dinner, as their afternoon classes were over. After dinner, Ginny and Hermione hugged all of those who they would miss. Many people were confused as to why they were being hugged, but assumed that it was a way of grieving the lost.

In the morning, Katie, Ginny, and Hermione packed. Hermione told Harry McGonagall's cover story, and he willingly handed over the items in question. Skipping breakfast, the trio went to the Headmistress' office. Minerva handed them a letter. "To the Headmaster," she said. "Alright. Just remember to defeat Voldemort, and never forget about your lovers. They will be there. I promise. Are you ready?" the girls nodded. "You might feel a slight pull—kind of like a portkey." Minerva trained her wand on the group. "_Iter à l'amour_." True to Minerva's word, the girls felt a slight tug at their navels, and the room spun. When the spinning stopped, they came upon the smiling face of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"What can I do for you, girls?" Albus asked. A letter was handed to him. He read it, silently.

_**Dear Albus,**_

_** I pray that this finds you, safely. Enclosed in this envelope, you will find a few things. 1**__**st**__**, and most importantly, you will find a letter of the approval to use a certain spell. It is the **_**Iter à l'amour**_** charm, and it is to be used once. This is that one time. The spell is designed to take the person(s) that it was cast upon and send them to where their loves lie. It is also known as 'The Love Spell.' I have reason to believe that these girls will find their loves in the same time. The girls are unaware of this last bit of information. They only know how to change things.**_

_** Before you are Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Katherine Bell. The 2**__**nd**__** thing that you will find enclosed in the envelope will be letters of recommendation from their Professors, as well as their permanent records. All 3 are in the Order of the Phoenix. I do not know if it has started yet, but you must start the Order. These 3 have the power to stop Voldemort. Use their assets wisely.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**1998**_

Albus flooed the Minerva from 1975. She came, immediately, and read through the letter. Then, Albus asked them about their time. Hermione talked about the Horcruxes. Katie and Ginny told about the horrors of war.

"I think it would be wisest for one of you to be in Slytherin. Would any 3 of you volunteer?"

Katie stepped forward. "I will, sir." Albus performed special charms to check the ages of the girls. Katie was no longer 19. She was now in her 4th year. Her birthday was the 20th of December. The girl was Slytherin, now. She had the height and weight of a 14-year-old, but the curves and face of a 19-year-old. Her face held the same beauty as before.

Ginny was not a 7th year, anymore. She was in her 5th year as a Gryffindor. Like Katie, she had the height and weight of her 5th year self, but the curves and face of her 17-year-old self.

Hermione was a 5th year Gryffindor. Unlike her best friends, she wasn't a mix of her former and current selves. She looked exactly as 18-year-old Hermione did, with the exception of the loss of ½ inch of height. No one would be able to point out the fact that she looked like an 18-year-old trapped in a 15-year-old's body, but if you were looking for it, you would know. Her hair wasn't bushy, and her teeth were straight.

"We will use the information that you have provided to start preparing, immediately. It will be ready after dinner. For now, you may stay in the portrait of the Quidditch team near the Fat Lady. I presume that you know where that is. Your trunks will be taken there by the elves, and you will have your own elves. Dinner does not start for awhile, so you may wander. The password to the Gryffindor tower is 'I sum bene' and Katie, the password to the Slytherin dungeons is 'la tête du serpent'."


	2. New Mates

_**Iter à l'amour**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2! Please Review!**_

_**~GreyEyes7**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**_

* * *

_**New Mates**_

Hermione ran up to the Gryffindor tower. No one would be there and her dorm was still being prepared. Hermione stepped into the light near the Fat Lady and said, "I sum bene."

"Who are you? I've never seen you before," the Fat Lady said. She then acted a bit like Kreacher and must've assumed that Hermione couldn't hear when she muttered, "Very pretty, but snobbish-looking. I swear that if she's another girl trying to sneak in to see that Sirius Black…" It made Hermione laugh, knowing Sirius's background.

"I'm new," Hermione responded.

"Hogwarts does not take transfer students."

"I know. I'm not a transfer. The details are a bit sketchy, and I don't believe that I am allowed to tell you, but it is nice to meet you. The other portraits have only told me good things. I'm Hermione Granger, and I'll be in my 5th year. My two friends are starting here, as well. We should be staying in the portrait next to yours, but it isn't ready, yet. I am a Gryffindor, and I was wondering if I could just enter the common room, seeing as Professor Dumbledore gave me the password." She added, "And, no, I am not here to see Sirius Black. He's too much of a player for my taste."

"Who is too much of a player?" a voice called out from behind Hermione. Hermione turned around to see Sirius Orion Black, James Charlus Potter, Peter Rigel Pettigrew, and Remus John Lupin standing behind her.

Sirius stepped forward. He had obsidian hair that was straight and long enough to fall slightly in his stormy gray eyes. He was 6'0", and had a muscular build from Quidditch. He wore his black shoes, gray trousers, white button-up, and his Gryffindor tie. Sirius's shirt wasn't tucked in, and his tie was loose around his neck.

James snuck to the spot next to his best friend. He was an exact replica of Harry, except for the fact that he was taller (5'11"), was more muscular, and had chocolate eyes. He was dressed the same as Sirius.

Peter looked around James. He had mousy, brown hair and watery eyes. He was 5'9", and was on the heavier side.

Remus stood, confidently. His sand-colored hair was combed neatly into a 40's style. His sky-blue eyes surveyed who he believed to be the most beautiful woman that had ever walked the face of the earth. His muscles could be seen through his shirt, and he looked tidier than his friends. He towered over Hermione at 6'2".

While Remus looked at Hermione, he felt drawn to her. Maybe it was her honey curls, her toffee eyes, or her beauty. She was 5'6" with D cup breasts, a flat stomach, and curvy hips. She was fidgeting in her robes, not used to wearing such tight clothes. She was silently cursing Ginny for forcing her to do so. Whatever the reason, he knew that he loved the feeling of looking down at her petite frame.

Just before Hermione could answer, Ginny zipped down the hallway. "'Mione!"

James turned, "Lily, go out with me?"

Ginny looked around confused. "Are you James Potter?" He nodded. "And you think that I'm Lily Evans?" He nodded, again. "Sorry, I'm new. Not Lily, as much as we all know that you wish I were. And to answer your question, neither Lily nor I wish to date you, at the moment." She turned to Hermione and handed her a book and some chocolate. "Got the chocolate at the kitchens. I figured that you might want it, knowing your love affair with the stuff. And I went to the library. I know! Me! In a library! And, I didn't get kicked out!"

"That's a first," Hermione said, forgetting the boys who watched, curiously. She took a look at the cover. "_The Hunchback of Notre Dame_? How did you know that I love this book?"

"Fred and George mentioned it, once or twice."

"Thanks, Gin."

"No problem. I've got a question, though. Who actually likes to read, anymore? And of all books, why choose one about some ugly guy? I mean, why not some hunk?"

"Because it's a classic," Remus provided. "It's a fantastic story, actually. I'd recommend that you'd read it, but I take it that you don't fancy doing that."

Ginny smiled, "You've got that right. Look, I even took a picture to prove to my dear friend that I was in the library. She might not believe me, otherwise." As Ginny pulled the picture out, the group gathered around. Hermione smiled and held back a laugh. Peter and Remus sniggered. James chuckled. Sirius was cracking up, along with Ginny. In the picture, Ginny was holding up the book with one hand, and her free arm was wrapped around Madam Pince's shoulder. Said librarian was looking uncomfortable and had a sour look upon her face, as if she was sucking on a lemon, all while trying to escape Ginny's grasp.

"And your names are?" James asked.

"I'm Ginevra Weasley, but you can call me 'Ginny'. This, here, is my best friend, Hermione Granger. We are starting our 5th year as Gryffindors."

"Hogwarts doesn't accept transfers," Remus stated.

"That's what I was explaining to the Fat Lady," Hermione said, stepping into the now-opened portrait hole. "It's complicated, but we are here under special circumstances."

"'Special circumstances?'" James asked.

"Yes."

"So where is Katie?" Hermione asked.

"Probably avoiding her trip to the Slytherin common room," Ginny laughed.

"Who is Katie?" asked Peter.

"Our friend who will be in her 4th year. She got put into Slytherin, and she isn't happy about it."

Sirius laughed, "I don't blame her." Then, he took the time to take in Ginny. He liked her waist-length, fire-red hair. Her peanut butter eyes were worthy to get lost in. She looked like someone that you shouldn't mess with, despite the fact that she was 5'5". Her curves were fantastic, and Sirius decided then and there to pursue her.

"I have a question," Hermione said.

"Shoot."

"Why are you boys out here during class?"

"I could ask you the same thing," James said.

"Dumbledore said that we could. Are you planning a prank?" Ginny asked.

"How'd you know that we were?" Peter asked.

"Your reputation precedes you," Hermione stated.

"If you must know, yes. Now shoo, and you'll be spared," Sirius said.

"But I want to help!" Ginny whined.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! You will not be helping them with a prank! Do you want a detention on your 1st day?" Hermione scolded. The boys thought she was serious. Ginny knew that she was just poking fun and played along.

"Getting in trouble is my forte, 'Mione. You aren't so innocent, yourself." The boys were intrigued.

"Whatever, Gin. I'm going to the library," Hermione said. "Any of you are welcome to join me."

Remus followed, "Count me in."

Sirius turned back to Ginny, "What did you have in mind?" He loved the mischievous smile that came to her face when he asked.

* * *

Hermione and Remus were walking to the library. "Where are you from?"

"London. Ginny, Katie, and I went to an Academy for witches and wizards there. It's almost as big as Hogwarts, but not quite."

"That is interesting."

"Not really. So what class are you skipping out on?"

"Divination. If you ask me—"

"It is the most pointless class that one could ever take."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Then why do you take it?"

"James, Sirius, and Peter want easy O's, and they get bored when I'm not around to tell them how stupid they are. I'm assuming that you don't take it."

"I did, in 3rd year. After our Professor constantly predicted my best friend's death and told me on several occasions that I had no 'inner eye,' I threw a crystal ball and just left. That was one of my better decisions in life."

Remus laughed. "Why did you leave your old school?"

"Dark Arts. The war is influencing people."

"I guess that is why we prank. To bring joy when people need it."

"That's what some of my friends did. They had a joke shop and it sold more when the war started. They said that people needed a laugh."

"It's good logic." They reached the doors of the library. "So I take it that Ginny doesn't like libraries?"

"I would never expect a Weasley to go within 10 feet of one, but she's proved me wrong."

They both laughed. Remus decided that he liked Hermione's smile. "So what is your favorite book?"

"Either _The Count of Monte Cristo_ or _Little Women_. How about yours?"

"_The Grapes of Wrath_."

"A muggle novel?"

"My mum is a muggleborn."

"That is cool. I take it that your friends don't love to read as much as you."

"One does. Lily Evans."

"I've heard only good things," Hermione said, smiling. The pair sat until dinner started, just reading and talking.

* * *

Katie stalked the halls. Everyone was in lessons, so she figured that this was the best time to go to the Slytherin Common room, so that she could just get the hang of being a Slytherin. When Katie made the decision to be in Slytherin, she did so in full Gryffindor bravery. When she stepped into the cold dungeons, though, she felt as if it all left. _I just have to keep myself a Gryffindor inside. I mean, I went through 7 years as one, _she thought.

Katie looked around, and then down at the Slytherin robes that she was now wearing, courtesy of Dumbledore. How odd it was to wear that much green. The passageway that she crept down was quiet and eerie. When she entered the main common room, she noticed that everything had a green-ish tinge to it, being under the lake. She steadily and awkwardly sat on a black leather couch. Feeling a tear streak down her face, Katie lifted a hand to wipe it away. _This is my home, now. No use crying over it. Maybe I'll even meet my parents. Wow, I've been a Slytherin for no more than 10 minutes, and I've already labeled myself a coward._

Katie moved her shoulder-bag over so that she could find the opening. She proceeded to pull out a favorite picture of hers—a picture of Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, and herself at the Yule Ball. Lee was holding Alicia's hand. Ali wore beautiful, ivory dress robes. Lee wore a simple pair of robes. Fred's left arm was around Angie, who was in crimson dress robes that showed her figure. George's right arm was around Katie, who wore violet robes. George's left arm was around his twin, and Fred's right was around George. They wore identical robes. Another tear fell from Katie's eye as she remembered the Yule Ball. George was trying to escape stalker women and Katie obsessive men, so they went together as friends. Katie, Angie, and Ali helped Lavender and Ginny with Hermione's preparation. Afterwards, they, themselves, got ready. George and Katie danced the night away. Fred asked Angie to be his girl. Lee and Ali shared their 1st kiss as a couple. It was one of the last good memories that Katie had.

"Is that your boyfriend?" asked a voice from behind Katie, making her jump.

She turned to see Severus Tobias Snape, her former Potions (and DADA) Professor. He had long, greasy, obsidian locks and dark eyes. He stood at 5'10". "I'm sorry, you scared me half to death. And, no, he's not. Just a good friend. I'm Katherine Bell. Call me 'Katie.'"

Severus shook her outstretched hand and sat next to her. "Severus Snape."

"It's a pleasure."

Severus nodded his head, politely. "So are you new?"

"Yes. My friends and I transferred here on special circumstances."

"What year are you in?"

"4th. You?"

"5th. So where are your friends?"

"They were Sorted into Gryffindor."

"Oh. I have a friend in Gryffindor. Lily Evans." This was news to Katie.

"I've heard good things about her."

Severus smiled, "Yeah, she's great."

"Sev—oh!" yelled Narcissa Elledora Black, who was just walking in. She had beautiful, platinum-blond hair that fell to her bum. Her grey eyes sparkled. She was 5'4", and was stunning. "Who is this?"

"This is Katherine Bell. She'll be joining the 4th year."

"Hello, Katherine. I'm Narcissa Black, 5th year. You'll love it here," she said, with a warm smile that seemed very un-Slytherin-like.

"Call me 'Katie.'"

Narcissa turned and called, "Bella! Come meet Katie! She's new." Another beautiful, young witch came into the common room. Bellatrix Belvina Black. Her hair was the same length as Narcissa's, but it was curly and pitch-black. She had stormy eyes and a dazzling smile. She stood taller than her sister, at 5'5". This was not the Bellatrix that Katie was used to. This Bellatrix was not insane. "Katie, this is my older sister, Bellatrix. She's in her 6th year."

"Hello, Katie. Nice to meet you." Soon enough, a large group of Slytherins entered. "Guys, this is Katherine Bell. She's joining the 4th year."

A tall boy with long, white-blond hair offered a hand. "Lucius Malfoy, 7th year."

The young men kept introducing themselves, after that. One in particular caught Katie's eye.

"Regulus Black, 4th year." Regulus stood at 5'11", towering over Katie's 5'3". He was muscular and had long, straight, raven hair that seemed determined to fall in his cold eyes. He was the miniature version of Sirius Black, not that Katie knew that, of course.

"Are you related to Nicholas Bell? He graduated last year," Lucius said.

"He's my cousin," Katie stated. Nicholas Bell was her father.

"He's a good man. Are you interested in the same things as he?"

"Dark Arts?" she asked, thinking back to when she was told that her father was once a Death Eater, "I don't know much of it."

"Well, if you ever want in, we can connect you with the Dark Lord," the blond man whispered.

"That is very kind of you," Katie gulped. Narcissa and Bellatrix both sensed her discomfort.

"So, Katie, are you staying in these dorms?" Narcissa asked.

"No, I'm staying in a special dorm with the 2 other girls that came here with me. I haven't been in it, yet."

"Are those 2 in Slytherin?" a handsome boy, Antonin Dolohov, asked.

"No."

"What house are they in?" he asked, again.

"Well, 'Mione was considered for Ravenclaw, but she was put into Gryffindor. It makes sense. She's extremely brave. Ginny would've done great here, seeing as she's a pureblood and one of the sneakiest people that I know, but she was also put into Gryffindor."

"And you are friends with them?" asked Antonin.

"Mind you, that was before they were put into Gryffindor." Katie stood a little straighter as she tried to defend her friends and her own pride. Regulus Black watched from the background. He couldn't help but compare Katie to the average Gryffindor. You had to have bravery to stand up to Antonin Dolohov. He was only a 4th year, but the kid was 6'1" and all muscle. Many girls admired how handsome he was. Katie registered his handsomeness, but knew better than to pursue him. Besides, she already thought that another was more handsome.

Regulus's eyes scanned Katie. She was short—only 5'3", and she had long, jet-black hair that fell in smooth waves down her back and to the top of her bum. Her eyes were as blue as a bluebell (the flower). She had a womanly figure. She was a Bell, one of the most well-known pureblood families in existence. She was brave and cunning.

"So, are you a pureblood or half-blood?" Theodore Nott Sr. asked. Katie noticed that he didn't even ask if she was a muggleborn. That was the reason that Katie stepped up to be a Slytherin. Hermione was born a muggle. Ginny was a Weasley. The Bells were notorious for being in Slytherin until Katie's dad married her mum, who was in Ravenclaw, and left the Death Eaters.

"Pureblood." Almost everyone smirked.

"Katie, why don't you come with Bella and I? I want to show you our dorms," Narcissa suggested.

"Good idea," said Katie, eager to get out of the presence of all of the boys. The trio went into the girls' dorms, which, surprisingly enough, resembled the Gryffindor dorms.

"So," Bella said, suggestively, plopping on what seemed to be her bed, "fancy any of those boys?"

"I am not a Death Eater. My father was. I don't plan to be one. If I get with one of them, they will force me to become a follower, and I don't want that," Katie stated. She didn't know what overtook her. Here she was, talking to one of the most notorious Death Eaters (in the future) and saying that she had no plans on becoming a Death Eater.

"I don't want to be one, either." This surprised Katie. Was this really Bellatrix? "My mother and father are both Death Eaters. They are in the process of getting an arranged marriage between me and Rodolphus Lestrange, one of the 7th years that you met. He's a Death Eater. I don't want to be one. If I marry him, I will have to become one, as well. I don't want that. The Dark Lord is a crazy bastard."

"I know that father is in the process of finding me a husband. Whoever it is will probably be just as is love with the Dark Lord as he," Narcissa said.

"Katie, have your parents already arranged a marriage for you, or are they finding you a husband, still?" Bellatrix wondered.

"My parents are dead, first, and second, they said that I may choose my own husband. They don't want it to be forced."

"How were your parents killed?" Narcissa asked.

"My father was a Death Eater. He married my mum, and tried to get out. My family has evaded the Death Eaters since, but they found us. My parents and brothers were murdered. I came here."

"I'm so sorry, Katie," Bellatrix said, wrapping her arms around her new friend. "My parents are insane, but I would miss them. If you need anything—"

"Thank you, Bella, but I'm over it. Ginny and Hermione lost people, too. This war is worse than most people think it. My biggest issue is that I want to stay friends with Hermione and Ginny, but they are in Gryffindor."

"You can still be their friend. Snape has a friend in Gryffindor. I'd actually like to meet your friends," Bellatrix said.

"I'm sure that they would like to meet you, too," Katie smiled at her new mates.


	3. Feasts and Fancies

_**Iter à l'amour**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 is up! Yay!**_

_**~GreyEyes7**_

**_Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but I don't._**

* * *

_**Feasts and Fancies**_

"Guys, it's almost time for the feast to begin," Peter warned.

"Just give me one more minute!" Ginny yelled as she dropped the last sweet into the food that would be sent to the Slytherin's table. "Done!"

"Are you going to tell us what will happen?" asked James.

Ginny smiled, slyly, "You'll find out." The group left the kitchens and headed into the corridor, walking towards the Great Hall. Sirius walked a bit behind the group, just loving how different Ginny's uniform was from the rest of the school's. Each uniform held a charm that prevented any type of alterations, yet Ginny's uniform was tighter and shorter than everyone else's. He loved it. Little did Sirius know that what Ginny wore was the standard uniform in the 90's.

They entered the Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. "Where is Moony?" asked Sirius when they sat.

"How much do you want to bet that he and 'Mione have already engaged in lip-lock while 'studying' in the library?" Ginny asked. "Remus seems like he's the male version of Hermione."

"Hermione seems like the female version of Moony!" James laughed. "Evans!" he shouted as a pretty girl walked over and sat down. She had flowing, red hair that wasn't as red as Ginny's, but red, nonetheless. She was 5'4", and she had a nice frame. Her eyes were startling and familiar—almond-shaped and green.

"No, Potter, I will not go out with you. I'm Lily Evans," she offered a hand to Ginny. "This is Dorcas Meadows," she said, pointing to the girl next to her. Dorcas had long, black hair and golden eyes. This was the type of girl that made people jealous. They quieted down as Dumbledore stepped up to the podium.

"Good evening. I would like to introduce 3 new students. Miss Katherine Bell from Slytherin," Katie stood and smiled, politely. "Miss Ginevra Weasley from Gryffindor," Ginny stood and waved. "And Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Miss Granger?" Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Just then, the doors burst open and there Hermione and Remus stood. Hermione called out, "Sorry, sir. Caught up in the library!" Everyone laughed. Another bookworm.

Hermione and Remus raced to their seats and the feast began. Everyone started to dig in. Ginny discreetly motioned for James and Sirius to watch the Slytherin table. As soon as each Slytherin brought their 1st bites to their mouths, they all turned into chirping birds. The canaries flew around frantically, and the other tables laughed. One canary flew into a bag and pulled out a yellow, square-shaped piece of candy. After nibbling on it, the bird grew into a laughing Katie Bell. "Nice one, Ginny! Canary Creams! You brought them?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ginny yelled.

Sirius high-fived her, "Genius!"

"My brothers make tricks like that. I didn't even realize that Katie had the antidote. And don't worry; they will all turn back to normal."

* * *

After dinner, Hermione and Ginny met Katie outside of the Hall. Katie waved 'good-bye' to Bellatrix and Narcissa and followed the Gryffindors up to the Gryffindor tower. "The Blacks are your friends, I take it?"

Katie nodded, "They are actually nice."

"Guys, this is Katie. Katie, this is Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Dorcas, and Lily," Hermione introduced everyone.

"Katie, where'd you get the antidote?" Ginny asked.

"You don't think that I'd travel anywhere with you without first taking the antidote to anything that Gred and Forge have ever made?"

"Point taken. Guess what? I went to the library, today."

Katie gasped. "Hermione, is this true? A Weasley going to the library for another reason than to find you?"

"She took a picture _and_ checked out a book." Katie gasped, again. The whole group laughed at their antics.

* * *

The trio entered their new dorm with the password, 'Mischief Managed.' The common room was silver and gold, with black furniture. Each girl had their own room. There was a giant loo/closet, where the girls put all of their clothing. Each girl had a house elf. Hermione's was 'Missy,' Ginny's was 'Moka,' and Katie's was 'Watlon.'

One day, Lily, Dorcas, Bellatrix, and Narcissa were hanging out in the girls' common room. They had become friends when Bella and Cissy admitted to not caring that Lily was a muggleborn. They still didn't know that Hermione was a muggleborn, as well. The friendship between the girls remained a secret. The Slytherin girls did not want isolation. That was fine with the Gryffindor girls. The group was gossiping. "Evans, I hear that Potter has increased his attempts of asking you out," Narcissa laughed.

"Ugh! He is a stuck up prat!" Lily yelled in frustration.

"I don't think he's awful," said Ginny.

"He doesn't constantly ask you out," Lily said.

"Point taken," Dorcas laughed.

"Actually," Ginny sat straighter, "he does. He mistakes me for you a lot. He's really great. I think that you should give him a chance."

"I think that you should give my cousin a chance, Ginny," Bellatrix said. Sirius had been begging Ginny to date him since the group came to school.

"No way! I might contract something! You all know what a playboy he—"

"—_was_. What a playboy he _was_, Gin. You and I both know that he has been rejecting girls since you came," Narcissa said.

"I agree with Cissy. He isn't bad, and he's obviously head-over-heels for you," Katie tried.

"My question is: Why are we focusing on the inexistent relationship that Sirius and I have when we should be questioning why Remus and 'Mione aren't together, yet?" Ginny asked, forcing the girl in question to blush.

"You two are such a cute couple! You fancy him, don't you?" Bellatrix asked. When Hermione nodded, she squealed.

"Act on it, girl!" Narcissa said.

"Says the girl who won't act upon her totally obvious crush on the one and only: Severus Snape!" Hermione defended.

The blushing blond yelped, "Bella fancies Gideon Prewett!"

"Cissy!" Bella scolded.

"What?"

"That was a secret."

"Not anymore," Katie said, laughing. "I'm sure he'd give a go at you, if he knew how nice you are."

"Regulus fancies you," was all she said.

Katie nearly choked, "What?"

"Regulus fancies you," Bella repeated.

"Oh… wow."

"And Katie fancies Reggie!" Lily screeched.

"Well… we don't even know who Dorcas fancies," Katie tried to get the spotlight off of herself. It worked.

"I do!" Lily said. "Fabian Prewett."

* * *

In the boys' dorms (in the Gryffindor tower), much of the same conversation was occurring. Sirius, for one, was bouncing around and screaming (at the top of his lungs, mind you), "MOONY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

Caelan McLaggen, the boys' dorm mate; James; and Peter were cracking up and Remus was blushing like mad while stammering, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Padfoot."

Three heads popped into the doorframe. Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett, and Frank Longbottom opened the door and jumped onto some beds. "Who is Remus's girlfriend?" asked Gideon.

"Hermione Granger," said Sirius.

"She's not my girlfriend!" yelled Remus.

"Then why did you just spend 3 HOURS in the library with her?" asked James, pointedly. The others suppressed smiles.

"We were doing homework."

"Sure," Caelan smirked.

"I'm serious, guys!" Remus tried to convince them.

"Whoa! I'm Sirius, not you!" Sirius joked. "But in all seriousness," he cracked a smile, "Moony has got a huge crush on Miss Granger. Isn't that right?"

Remus blushed. "Yeah."

"So I heard that the redheads don't like Marauders," Fabian joked.

"Only 2!" James said, in defense, "And Lily's in love with me, she just won't admit it!"

"Sure, Prongs," Sirius laughed.

"I hear that you aren't much better, Sirius," Frank said.

"Miss Weasley—"

"doesn't—"

"fall for—"

"the Marauder—"

"charm," Fabian finished for his brother.

"SHE'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Sirius bellowed. "How about you, all? Who do you fancy?"

"Mary MacDonald," Peter said.

"Felicia Malian," Caelan fell into a dreamy state.

"Alice Lesicoff," stated Frank.

"Dorcas Meadows," Fabian said, proudly thinking of who he wished would be his girl. Gideon mumbled something.

"What was that, Gid?" asked James. Gideon mumbled, again.

"He said 'Bellatrix Black!'" Fabian said.

"What?" asked Sirius, in disgust.

"She's my partner in potions, and she's actually really sweet. When she's not around the rest of the Slytherins, she doesn't constantly say that I'm a blood traitor."


	4. Quidditch, Balls, and Couples

_**Iter à l'amour**_

* * *

_**This one's really long!**_

_**~GreyEyes7**_

_**Disclaimer: When I own HP, I'll let you know.**_

* * *

_**Quidditch, Balls, and Couples**_

Remus walked over to Hermione, "Want to go to the library with me? I've got some charms homework to work on."

"Sure! Give me a minute." She gathered her books, quills, and parchment. The entire time she did so, all Remus could focus on was the way she looked in her skinny jeans. "Alright, let's go!" They walked down the corridor and Hermione asked, "Remus, I have something to tell you. I fancy you. A whole lot, actually."

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, but—"

"But what? You can't? Remus, don't act all noble for me!"

"I have a lot of secrets."

"As do I. Don't you wonder why you've never seen me with a short-sleeve shirt on? Everyone has secrets, Remus. I don't care about your secrets. I care about you. Forget the secrets. I'll tell you mine, eventually. I expect the same from you, but don't you dare tell me that you cannot date me because of a silly little secret."

"It isn't little."

"Does it look like I care?" He took a bold move. She wasn't expecting it, but Remus leant down and brushed his lips against hers. When she moved against him, he wrapped his large arms around her petite waist and picked her up, off of the ground. As the kiss deepened, Hermione's arms went around Remus's neck. Remus ran his tongue against Hermione's lips and she granted him passage. As their tongues danced, each felt warmth spread through their bodies. They had to break for air, but Hermione said, "Screw the library!" She grabbed Remus's hand and led him to her dorm.

When they left, each had puffy lips, messed up hair, and their clothes were a bit off-center, but neither had ever been happier. "Hermione," Remus stopped her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She enveloped him into a hug, "Of course!" It was time for dinner, so they tried to straighten their clothes and fix their hair as best as possible, but when they reached the Great Hall, Sirius stood on his seat.

The boy then yelled, "Congrats, Moony!" Sirius knew a couple who'd been snogging when he saw one. "Is she your girl, now?" Remus nodded and everyone cheered. "Finally, mate!"

* * *

Remus and Hermione were the Golden Couple. They were so perfect for each other, and no one doubted it. They were constantly together, but neither was too clingy. Their friends weren't annoyed by the couple. They thought it was cute. James even took a picture of the pair when they'd fallen asleep on the couch together. When Dumbledore announced the Masquerade Ball on Halloween for 5th-7th years, Remus immediately turned to Hermione and said, "Be my date?"

"Yes!" she answered.

"Lily Rose Evans, will you please go to the ball with me?" James asked, standing on the table, so that the entire hall could hear.

"No, Potter!" she stormed out of the hall.

"Ginny, will you go to the ball with me?" Sirius asked.

"Not a chance," she said, following Lily.

On the other side of the hall, Lucius Malfoy was saying to Narcissa, "You, me, Ball. I'll pick you up at 8."

"Not happening," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to the ball with you," she sent a longing glance to Severus, who went unnoticed by all but Theodore Nott and Bellatrix.

Theo leaned over to Snape and said, "Cissy's looking good, don't you think?"

"Mhm… oh, Theo, what was that?" Snape came out of a daze.

"Stop drooling over Evans and ask Narcissa to the Ball."

"No thanks," Severus's eyes followed 2 redheads that were storming out of the hall.

Theo shook his head at Bella. "Narcissa, go with me to the ball?" Theo asked.

"Sure," she smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Bellatrix, Narcissa, Dorcas, and Lily were getting ready in Hermione, Ginny, and Katie's dorm. Sirius and James were wondering who Lily and Ginny were going to the ball with.

Narcissa stepped out. She had on a salmon-colored, strapless dress that was tight around her figure and flowed down around her thighs. Her hair was down around her shoulders and her mask was sparkly salmon, as were her high-heels. Theodore jumped up and escorted her to the Great Hall.

Then came Bellatrix. She wore a green, floor-length dress that had no straps and showed off her figure well. It had a slit up the leg, which is something that she normally wouldn't wear, but it was a very light-weight dress, so the fabric billowed and flowed, so it looked good. Her mask was black; she wore black, strappy heels; and her hair was held by a black headband. She ran off towards the Slytherin common room, because she didn't want her date to know that she was with the Gryffindors.

After Bella came Dorcas in a tight, scarlet dress. It had one shoulder that was made of a gold material, and there was a line of gold near her bust. Her hair was in a plait, and her mask was gold. Her pumps were also gold. Caelan McLaggen escorted her to the main hall.

Then, Hermione came down. Her hair was done as it was at the Yule Ball—in a bun-ish thing with curls falling out. Her mask was silver. Her dress was periwinkle, with silver cloth at the bust and see-through straps. She also wore 4-inch, silver heels.

Ginny walked into the common room. She had on a purple dress that was a bit shorter than knee-length. It was purple, and the material was sparkly. Her mask was made of the same material as the dress. Her stilettos were sparkly. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders. She latched onto Amos Diggory's arm.

Finally, Lily walked down. She had on a white, knee-length dress that had a blue ribbon around it. Her mask was blue, and her hair was half-up, half-down. On her feet were blue peep-toed heels. She took hold of Henry Davies of Ravenclaw, who was in his 7th year.

They all traveled to the Great Hall for the dance. Sirius and James did not have dates, which was unlike them. Yes, they could've gotten dates, but they weren't the dates that were worth it, so they brought no one. Frank Longbottom brought his girlfriend, Alice. Gideon and Fabian, as per usual, brought no one, as they liked to go solo.

* * *

"So why don't you date Black?" Amos asked.

"I'm afraid that I'm just another conquest."

"I see the way that he looks at you."

"I see the way that you look at Clara Lamaz. She fancies you, too," Ginny said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Go ask her to dance."

"Dance with Black, then."

"Maybe."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, Dorcas," Caelan said.

"No problem. Felicia's a smart girl. She's in Ravenclaw, after all. She'll come around."

"Thanks. Who do you fancy?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Prewett."

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't. Until now, that is."

* * *

Lily and Henry were dancing. His hands were holding her a little lower than she or James might've liked. "So you don't fancy Potter?"

"Not a bit," she lied.

"You'd rather be with someone more mature?"

"Exactly."

"Ah, I understand. I know a certain… activity that comes with being a mature adult," he said, suggestively.

She swatted his hands away from her arse and took a step back, "I thought you were alright, Davies. I guess not." As she stepped away, he grabbed her wrist—hard.

"You want mature, but you are acting like a child. Prove how mature you are," he spat.

"Get your hands off of her," said the calm but angry voice of James Potter.

"She came here with me, Potter, not you."

"I'll tell you again. Get your hands off of her. This instant, Davies."

"Who is going to make me? You?"

Lily was struggling against his holds, "Listen, pal. When a girl is trying to get away, let her go."

"Why don't you let her go? She just said that she doesn't want you."

"Listen," James took a step closer, "That girl whose arm you are bruising is the most beautiful girl in this hall. If you don't appreciate all that comes with her, you aren't worthy. Heck, I don't think any of us are worthy. She is smart, pretty, and damn innocent, alright? I may not get her—heck, I won't get her, but I am going to make sure that whoever she ends up with will treat her right." Lily stopped struggling. "So treat her right, or we will have a problem." James turned around and stormed out of the hall.

* * *

Bellatrix was dancing with Rodolphus Lestrange. She'd just seen the commotion with James, Henry, and Lily. "Damn Gryffindors," Rodolphus said.

Like Lily, Bella was having a problem with her date. His hands roamed and he complained too much. He even told her that she would become his wife, and that she should know how to become a Death Eater's wife. He started squeezing her arse even worse than Henry was doing to Lily, and she asked him to stop. He didn't. She asked, again. It didn't stop.

"Please, Rodolphus, it's making me uncomfortable."

"See, that's the thing about the wife of a Death Eater. You are expected to tend to the husband's needs. That includes sexual. Starting tonight."

"No."

"What did you just say to me?"

"No. I won't."

"Excuse me, but my parents have already talked to yours about a marriage. You will obey me."

"Lay off her," Gideon Prewett stepped through the crowd.

"Leave us alone, Prewett. This is none of your business. Go to a second-hand store or something."

"Rodolphus!" Bellatrix scolded.

"Is there a problem?" Minerva came through the crowd.

"Yes. He," Rodolphus pointed a finger at Gideon, "Is getting into our personal business."

"Professor McGonagall, Lestrange was pressuring Bellatrix. I think she just wants to be left alone—she can speak for herself, though," Gideon looked at the Slytherins.

"He's right. Rodolphus was pressuring me," she said.

"Mr. Lestrange, please come with me," Minerva said.

Bellatrix turned to Gideon, "Thank you, so much. Why'd you do that, though?"

"Come for a walk?" was all he said.

"Sure." They walked out into the courtyard.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"As for your question, you needed help, so I helped."

"But why? We've never spoken outside of Potions class, and I've only ever been mean."

"In Potions you aren't. When you aren't around Lestrange and his gang, you aren't. In Potions, you can be nice. And I can see a smile—not a sneer, but a smile. You should smile more often. It suits you." They walked for awhile longer. When they realized the time, Gideon said, "Let me take you back to your dorm."

"You can't," she said, as if it was blatantly obvious. When he portrayed to her that he didn't understand why not, she said, "I'm a Slytherin. Rodolphus will be angry enough. He'll take it out on you. I don't even think that I'll go back."

"Where will you stay, then?"

"I suppose I can ask Hermione if I can stay over."

"Good idea," they walked over to where Remus and Hermione were dancing, and Hermione understood.

"Go immediately to the dorm, don't even get your stuff. Have Katie get it for you."

"Thanks, 'Mione. Have fun."

"In that case," Gideon offered an arm, "May I walk you to Hermione's dorm?"

"You may," she smiled. "Thanks again, for what you did. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't dropped in."

He looked at her a moment before asking, "Do you really want to be a Death Eater? I know that's what you'll end up doing if you marry Lestrange."

"No, I don't. I have no way out of it, though."

"Ask Hermione. She'll help. There are ways around it," he said. They stopped at the familiar portrait. "I didn't realize that their dorm was right here."

"Yeah, it is. You can even get into the Gryffindor common room, from inside. Malcolm, will you ask Katie if Bellatrix Black can sleep over tonight? Hermione said that I could."

Malcolm disappeared but then returned, "She said that you are welcome in." The portrait cracked open a bit.

"Thank you. See you in Potions," Bellatrix said, and before she could lose her courage, she hugged Gideon and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she went into the portrait.

Gideon was still standing there, holding his cheek when Ginny and Amos walked up. "Get lucky?" Amos joked.

* * *

One day in November, there was a Quidditch match against Slytherin, seeing as the match before had been cancelled. Hermione was anxiously waiting for her friends.

Ginny came out, 1st. She had on the scarlet and gold uniform. She had her broom in her hand, and she was ready. Ginny had tried out for the Gryffindor team. She really wanted to be a chaser, but there were no open positions, so she tried out for the seeker, and got it. Next came Katie, dressed in green and silver. She was ready to score (seeing as she was a chaser), and there was a competitive edge between the two dorm mates. Then, Sirius came out, bat at hand, ready to beat some Bludgers. After that came James with his chaser's gear, and Dorcas in the same. Finally was Remus, who gave Hermione a quick kiss as she wished him luck.

Lily and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor stands. It was half-way through the game, and they were tied, 50-50. The announcer, Bryce Jordan from Gryffindor, was calling out, "And Potter passes the Quaffle to Meadows who passes to McLaggen—intercepted by Nott of Slytherin who passes to Bell and SCORE! 60-50 Slytherin! Malfoy and Weasley are still searching for the Snitch. Goyle hits a bludger away from Flint and its heading straight towards Weasley! Weasley saved by Black, who hit it away at the last second! Nice one, Black! Good job protecting Weasley's gorgeous—"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall yelled.

"Sorry, Professor. Bell goes again to shoot the Quaffle—saved by Lupin! Now Potter to McLaggen and SCORE! 60-60! Nott racing towards Gryffindor—another save by Lupin!" Hermione smiled. Her boyfriend was an amazing Keeper. "Is that… Weasley sees the Golden Snitch! She's diving, racing straight downward, with Malfoy close behind! They are coming close to the ground and… WEASLEY PULLS UP! Malfoy crashes! No Snitch, at all, folks! Amazing! Potter scores, again! 70-60, Gryffindor! I do believe that Weasley actually sees the Snitch now and—she's got it! Gryffindor wins!"

Everyone raced onto the field. Hermione jumped into Remus's arms, hugging and kissing him. Ginny was explaining to the team that it was something called the 'Wronski Feint.' Then, Ginny thanked Sirius for saving her with a hug. He looked like he'd won the lottery. The Slytherins congratulated Katie on a great game.

* * *

There was a party raging in the Gryffindor tower. Hermione and Ginny saw how ridiculous 70's dancing was. "What's so funny?" asked Remus.

"Your dancing," Hermione laughed. "We do _not_ dance like _that_ back home."

"And I suppose your dancing is better?"

"Oh, it is."

"Challenge Accepted."

"Gin! Let's show them how to dance!"

"Alright! I need someone to dance with." Sirius stepped up and Ginny sighed but let him at it. Then, using magic, she changed the song to a more up-beat song, somewhat resembling a 90's song. She grabbed Sirius and Hermione mirrored her with Remus. Ginny backed up into Sirius, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned her back into his chest and swayed her hips, grinding against his member. One arm rested on top of Sirius's, while the other grabbed onto his shoulder-neck area. Sirius moved his arms up and down Ginny's thighs and around her stomach. Her head was turned away from his face, pointing right, while his head stayed by the left side of her neck. Unlike Ginny and Sirius, Hermione was turned to the left and Remus's forehead rested near her temple. More and more people got the hint and decided that they liked this style of dance. Sirius and Remus exchanged some glances, obviously hinting that they had the best girls in their arms.

As the night went on, Sirius pulled Ginny to the side. "Ginny, please. Give me a chance. I don't understand why you won't date me!"

"Why? Because I don't want to get hurt." There were tears in her eyes and she looked around before grabbing Sirius's hand and pulling him over to the portrait of a girl. "Giselle, can you let us in?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley."

"'Ginny,' please." The portrait opened, revealing a secret passageway that led into Ginny's common room. She closed the portrait hole and sat Sirius on a couch. "I don't want to get hurt, Sirius. I have heard so many things and I know that you shouldn't believe things you hear, but I've even heard them from Lily. Lily! I think that you are a great person and that you can be nice and fun, but… I just don't want to feel the heartache," she was pacing.

He rose to her level and grabbed her wrists, pulling her to his chest. "What makes you think that I'd hurt you? I haven't been with one girl since you've come. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I think that I'm just a conquest. I think that you will drop me once you get what you want and I'm scared."

"Ginny, you have to believe me. I just… I've never met anyone like you before. You are the most gorgeous, smart, and most definitely the naughtiest girl that I've ever met. My heart beats faster when I see you, and I don't understand the feeling. When I look into your eyes… well, your eyes are like peanut butter. Soft brown all spread around in there. I can get lost in your eyes. And in your smile. Heck, Ginny, I get lost in you. Please, please, give me a chance."

"Alright."

"Just please—wait… did you just… agree?"

"Kiss me before I change my mind," and he did. After an extremely long snog session, Sirius pulled up.

"Be my girlfriend, Ginny?"

"Yes!"


	5. Christmas of 1975

_**Iter à l'amour**_

* * *

_**Christmas of 1975**_

It was about Christmas time when housing arrangements were being discussed. Sirius had broken away from his family earlier that year, so he would be staying with James, as would Remus, because his parents were on vacation. Peter was staying, too. Lily invited Katie, Hermione, Ginny, Dorcas, Bellatrix, and Narcissa to her house, but Narcissa and Bellatrix couldn't come. How would they explain to their parents that they were going to a Mudblood's house? Bellatrix and Narcissa invited Katie over, so it was decided that Katie would stay with the Blacks and Hermione and Ginny would stay with the Evans.

They all traveled to King's Cross. Hermione kissed Remus and Ginny kissed Sirius. Lily saw her mum and so she ran over. "Mum! Dad!" she hugged her parents. Mrs. Evans had long, red hair and blue eyes. Mr. Evans had brown hair and green eyes. "This is Hermione and Ginny. You already know—"

"Dorcas! Nice to see you, again. And nice to meet you, Hermione and Ginny. Call me 'Rose,'" Mrs. Evans said.

"Call me 'Jack,'" Mr. Evans said. He started to load luggage.

"BYE, EVANS!" James shouted from across King's Cross. Lily hid her head and ran to the car.

"Lily, isn't that the Potter boy? He seems so sweet—why do you make him out to be cruel?" Rose asked.

"He's really nice. Lily is just blind to his administrations," Hermione explained, getting in the car.

"Yeah, I think that she should give him a chance," Ginny said.

"All of the boys at our school are immature, and I wish for none of them to come near me until they gain some sense," Lily said.

"That's my girl!" Jack joked, driving away.

"No, I agree with 'Mione and Ginny. He's great. Even you'd like him, Jack," Dorcas said, "He's a real gentleman."

"Whatever you say, Dorc," Lily said, sarcastically.

"What about you, girls? Do you all have boyfriends?" Rose asked.

"Mum, you know Potter's best mates? Remus Lupin and Sirius Black?" Lily asked.

"Oh! Remus is the sweet blond that came over this summer, right?"

"Hermione's dating him," Dorcas said. "And the one with the long black hair that lit Petunia's boyfriend's jacket on fire? Ginny's dating him."

Jack cracked a smile, "I approve," he said, remembering how much he hated Petunia's boyfriend.

"What about you, Dorcas?" Rose asked.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"That's because she wishes she could date one Fabian Prewett!" Lily squealed.

"Will you ever give it up?" Dorcas asked, exasperated.

"Nah," Hermione and Ginny chorused.

* * *

"Mum!" Sirius ran over and hugged Dorea Potter. "Dad!" he hugged Charlus. "How's it going?"

"Where is James, Remus, and Peter?" Dorea asked. She had black hair and gray eyes.

"Right here, mum!" James said, coming through the crowd. The group apparated to Potter Manor.

"How've you boys been?" Charlus Potter asked, sitting on the couch. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Good," Peter said.

"How many times has Lily hexed James, this year?" Dorea asked Remus, Sirius, and Peter, who all laughed. Charlus laughed, too. James, however, did not.

"Actually, she hasn't been hexing me, lately," James said, as if it was some major accomplishment.

"And why ever not?" Charlus asked. "You haven't given her reason to?"

Sirius snorted, "He's given her plenty of reason to."

"Then why hasn't she?" Dorea asked.

"Because these new girls came to school, this year. The 1st transfers that Hogwarts has ever had. One is dating Moony and another is dating Padfoot," James said.

"Oh," Charlus raised his eyebrows.

"What are they like?" Dorea asked.

"Hermione is a female Moony—without the 'furry little problem.' This one time, they spent 5 hours straight in the library together. I can't account for what they did, though," Sirius said, suggestively.

"We did nothing that is going through your mind, Padfoot," Remus laughed, "Ginny's worse, though. She has better pranks than Padfoot. Guess what she did on her 1st day at Hogwarts—she turned the entire Slytherin house into canaries!"

"What do they look like?" Dorea asked. James pulled out 2 pictures. The 1st was of Ginny and Sirius after the most recent Quidditch game (after Ginny agreed to date Sirius). The 2nd was of Remus and Hermione, when they'd fallen asleep on the couch together.

"You took a picture of that?" Remus asked.

"Yep," Peter laughed.

"What about you two?" Charlus asked.

"I'm waiting for Lily," James answered.

"I'm dating Mary MacDonald. She's a Hufflepuff."

* * *

"Mother!" Regulus called. A woman with black hair, grey eyes, and a mean face greeted her son. Katie recognized her as the same woman that was in the portrait at Grimmauld Place. Boy, was that woman cruel.

"Aunt Walburga," Narcissa greeted.

"Nice to see you, again. Where is Mother?" Bellatrix asked.

"She is at Grimmauld, preparing. Who is this?" Walburga asked.

"This is Katherine Bell. She transferred to Hogwarts this year," Narcissa explained.

"Bell?" Walburga asked. "I wasn't aware that the Bells had a daughter."

"You must be thinking of my Uncle Raymond, Aunt Melissa, and Cousin Nicholas. My father lost touch with their family, a while back. The only contact they had been through the Dark Lord."

"Ah," Walburga looked over Katie. Her son was now a 4th year, and he would be considering wives, soon. "Slytherin?"

"Of course."

"Pureblood?"

"What else?"

"What year are you in?"

"4th," Katie answered. _Perfect_, Walburga thought, _She would be the perfect daughter-in-law._

* * *

Back at Grimmauld, Katie, Bellatrix, and Narcissa were talking, quietly. Unbeknownst to them, Regulus was standing outside of the door. "Voldemort is a sadistic bastard. Be grateful that you haven't been marked yet, Bella. Most 6th years are."

"Do tell. Why should she be grateful?" Regulus stepped into the room. He cast a spell. "Silencing charm," he explained, "The one spell that you should've been using. Now, Katie, tell me why our Lord is a… how did you put it… 'Sadistic bastard?'"

"For one," she started, "He is a literal bastard. He has purebloods licking his feet and he's always talking about blood-purity when he's a half-blood."

"What?" all 3 Blacks were taken off-guard.

"Yes. His mother was a Gaunt—a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. His father was a muggle. His mother used a love potion on the muggle to make him fall in love. Once she was impregnated, she stopped using the potion, thinking that he would be in love with her and would accept that she was bearing his child. He wasn't, though. She died during childbirth. He was gone. There was Voldemort, a half-blood, hating the muggle world because of his father."

Regulus sat. His whole life was a lie. "Tell me more," he said.

* * *

"Sirius got me a new broom!" Ginny was ecstatic.

"That's nice. Do you see my present from Remus?" Hermione asked. She was looking everywhere, but couldn't find it.

"Girls! Someone is here to see you!" Rose called. Hermione turned to see Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, and two people that Hermione had never seen before step out of the fireplace.

"Hermione!" Remus walked over and hugged Hermione. He handed her a box. "I wanted to deliver this in person. I didn't know what you wanted, and Ginny mentioned that you had… well… something like this." She opened the box. Inside was a small cat. It was Siamese and had green eyes. There was a red bow tied around its neck. Hermione's head popped up and she kissed Remus, pulling the cat out of the box. "It's part-kneazle."

"Just like Crookshanks!" Hermione squealed.

"What's a 'Crook-hankie?'" Sirius asked.

"Crookshanks was my old cat. He died when… thank you, Remus! I think I'll name him 'Koko.'"

"Cute," Dorcas said.

"Sorry for popping in so unexpectedly," Dorea said to Rose.

"Please, call me 'Rose.' This is my husband, Jack," Rose pulled her husband over. "Do you know our daughter, Lily?"

"Your daughter is Lily? Lily Evans?" Charlus looked around for the girl.

"James talks about her, constantly!" Dorea gushed, making James's cheeks turn into the color of a beet.

"You are James's parents?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I'm Dorea, and this is my husband, Charlus. It's great to meet you. Son, which one is Lily?"

"Mum! Stop!" James begged.

"No, please, keep going! This is hilarious!" Sirius laughed.

"Ah, so this is Ginny's boyfriend! Sirius, correct?" Rose asked.

"That'd be me," Sirius smirked.

"Thank you for lighting Petunia's boyfriend's jacket on fire. He doesn't come over as often," Jack laughed.

"And Remus! So great to see you, again!" Rose called.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Remus pulled a book from his bag. "This is also for you."

"_The Count of Monte Cristo_! It's my favorite! How did you know?"

"You told me the day we met, remember?"

Hermione looked into her boyfriend's bright blue eyes. "You remember the day we met?"

"Like it was yesterday," he pressed a kiss against her brow.

"Oh yeah! James asked out Ginny, thinking that it was Lily!" Peter laughed.

"Speaking of, which one is Lily? You look… identical," Charlus eyed Ginny and Lily. It was true. They were identical except for the eyes.

"This one is Lily," Dorea pointed at Lily. "She's got green eyes. Ginny has brown."

Ginny looked at James and laughed, "And you say that you aren't obsessive."

"You must be Hermione," Dorea hugged Hermione. "You really have Remus whipped. And Ginny," she walked over to the redhead, "The boys were all betting on whether or not you pranked Lily's sister."

"She sure did," Dorcas was doubled over in laugher, just remembering.

Sirius's grey eyes met Ginny's. "What'd she do?"

"She charmed one of the 'Headless Hats' to look like one of Petunia's hats. When Petunia put it on and looked in the mirror…" Hermione was cracking up.

"Her head was invisible!" Lily was howling with laughter.

"It took awhile to convince her that it wasn't a fault of Lily's, and it also took awhile for the sticking charm to wear off," Dorcas said.

"You put a sticking charm on it?" Sirius was grinning.

"Hermione did!" Ginny smiled.

"She was going on a date with her whale of a boyfriend and she had no head!" Lily laughed. Soon, everyone was laughing.

"Wait… how did you do the charms?" Remus asked. "We are out of school. Wouldn't the ministry—"

"Ginny and I can do wandless magic," Hermione said.

"Impressive," Charlus said. "If you are ever interested in becoming an Auror, floo me."


	6. Snape's Worst Memory

_**Iter à l'amour**_

* * *

_**Lily and Severus can't make up unless they think that the time-travelers designed this moment. Happy readings!**_

_**~GreyEyes7**_

_**Disclaimer: Still packing for Scotland, so I don't own HP, yet...**_

* * *

_**Snape's Worst Memory**_

Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs were taken. Since Ginny, Hermione, and Katie had already taken them, Dumbledore called them to his office and was told about the future. When OWLs were finished, they ran out to their friends. They heard the end of a conversation between the Marauders.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius, as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.

"Loved it," said Remus, briskly, "_Give five signs that identify the werewolf_. Excellent question."

"Do you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," said Remus, seriously, as they joined the crowed thronging around the front doors, eager to get out onto the sunlit grounds. The boys started looking for their new friends. Remus continued, with a laugh, "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's 'Remus Lupin.'"

Peter was the only one who didn't laugh. "I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail," he said, anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else—"

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James, impatiently. "You run around with a werewolf once a month—"

"Keep your voice down," implored Remus, who saw the girls coming towards them.

"'Mione, Gin, Kate! I didn't see you in there! Where were you all?" James asked.

"We were in the test, with you. Well, Ginny and I were. Katie was at the Library," Hermione answered, with confidence.

"'Mione, I'm disappointed," Sirius looked upon his new friend with a joking face, "You were supposed to sit by me so that I could copy your work!"

"Where's Lily?" Katie asked.

"She said something about McGonagall," Remus explained.

"Guys, what did you think of that paper?" James asked.

"Interesting topic," Hermione faked.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius said. "I'll be surprised if I don't get 'Outstanding' on it, at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," James said, casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Peter watched him, in awe. The girls shared a look. They knew what was happening. This was where James and Sirius would bully Snape, thus ending the friendship between the Slytherin and Lily, as well as slowing the dating process for James and Lily. They snapped into action.

They stopped in the shade of the very same beech tree on the edge of the lake where Harry, Ron and Hermione had once spent a Sunday finishing their homework, and threw themselves down on the grass. Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw that Snape had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes. He was as deeply immersed in the OWL paper as ever. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.

Remus had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed it at the last second. Peter was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, he gasped and applauded. After five minutes of this, the girls wondered why James didn't tell Peter to get a grip on himself, but James seemed to be enjoying the attention. Katie noticed that Harry's father had a habit of rumpling up his hair as though to keep it from getting too tidy, and he also kept looking over at the girls by the water's edge, trying to find Lily.

"Put that away, will you?" said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Peter let out a cheer, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."

Wormtail turned slightly pink, but James grinned. "If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket. Hermione had the distinct impression that Sirius was the only one for whom James would have stopped showing off.

"I'm bored" said Sirius.

"We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here," Remus held out his book.

But Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is."

Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit. "Excellent," he said softly. "_Snivellus_." Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up.

Remus and Peter remained sitting: Remus was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Peter was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly. Ginny popped up.

"James, I need to show you something," she pulled a reluctant James towards the Quidditch Pitch. The father of Harry kept muttering about 'bloody women who won't let him mess with Snivelly.'

Meanwhile, Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when Sirius shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "_Impedimenta!_" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand. Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. Snape lay panting on the ground. Sirius advanced on him, wand raised. Peter was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Remus to get a clearer view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said Sirius. "I was watching you, your nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Peter sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You - wait," he panted, staring up at Sirius with an expression of purest loathing, "you - wait!"

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" Snape let out a scream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened. "Wash out your mouth," said Sirius coldly. "_Scourgify!_" Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, and choking him –

"Leave him ALONE!"

"All right, Evans?" said Sirius.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at Sirius with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said Sirius, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean." Many of the surrounding students laughed, Peter included, but Remus, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Black. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with Prongs, Evans," said Sirius, quickly. "Go on and go out with James and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with him if it was a choice between Potter and the giant squid," said Lily.

He turned back to Snape. 'Oi!' But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at Sirius; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of Sirius's face, spattering his robes with blood. Sirius whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius and Peter roared with laughter. Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said Sirius and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, '_Petrificus Totalus!_' and Snape kneeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. Sirius eyed it, warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said Sirius, earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse. "There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. 'You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked. "Fine," she said, coolly. "I won't bother, in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" Sirius roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him. James and Ginny were just returning from the Pitch.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on Sirius. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped Sirius. "I'd NEVER call you a—you-know-what!"

"You and James messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, James showing off with that stupid Snitch, the both of you walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!" But she didn't look back. "What did you do, Padfoot?" asked James.

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" Sirius asked.

"No, Black. I am truly _disgusted_," Ginny yelled with her best 'Molly Weasley' voice. "You will apologize to Snape, _this instant_, and then you will _beg for forgiveness_ from Lily! Do you hear me? I have _never_ been more disappointed in _anybody _in my _entire _life, Black! That was an _awful_ thing to do, and now you've _ruined_ some wonderful friendships!" Even though this was all true, Ginny knew as well as Hermione and Katie that if what had occurred that day had not happened, Lily might have been marrying Snape, and James would be forgotten. Ginny would forgive Sirius because he probably just set up his best mate with his best mate's dream girl, but she was still angry. Ginny turned and stormed towards the castle, Sirius hot on her heels, and she realized that James had already left.

* * *

Back in the castle, Lily skipped the common room and headed for the prefect's bathroom. She heard someone calling her name, but ignored them. Whoever it was had been close enough to hear her say the password, though, because once she hopped onto a couch, she heard someone walking up and sitting next to her.

"Evans, what happened?" James asked, putting a protective arm around her. To his and her surprise, she didn't reject his gesture.

"Black… he was bullying Snape… Sev called me a 'Mudblood,' James!" James wasn't shocked by Sirius's behavior. He was a tad bit surprised by Snape's. He was very surprised, though, that she called him by his first name. "I'm sorry for saying that you look stupid with your hair messed up when you play with your snitch. It wasn't true."

James couldn't tell what he was most surprised about: the fact that Snape called Lily a 'Mudblood' or the fact that he could feel her breasts pressed against his chest. "Listen, Lils, forget about him. He's thick if he can't tell how great you are. You are perfect—a prefect, extremely pretty, tremendously smart, and the most forgiving and kind person that I've ever met. I think the Sorting Hat had trouble deciding whether to put you here for your bravery, Hufflepuff for your kindness, or Ravenclaw for that crazy big brain of yours."

"Why did you stop asking me out?" she broke an uncomfortable silence.

"What?"

"After Christmas, you stopped asking me out."

"Lils, I realized that you are way out of my league, and that it wasn't working. I didn't want to give up, but I know that you are destined for the greatest man out there—someone who is handsome and smart. The Head Boy type. Not me. I will pale in comparison to your future husband."

"So you gave up?"

"Lils, I understand that you don't fancy me."

"What gave you that impression?"

"Huh?"

"I fancy you?"

"Then why didn't you ever say 'yes?'"

"Because you asked so publicly. It was never an intimate moment."

"Oh. I've got a question. If I were to ask you out, now, what would you say?"

"Ask and find out."  
"Lily Evans, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she kissed his cheek.

* * *

Peter had followed Sirius back up to the castle. Katie followed them. Remus was now frazzled, and he watched behind a tree as Hermione walked to where Snape had fallen back on the ground. She knelt down and helped him pick up some books and papers that he dropped.

She handed him some papers, and he looked up, the surprise evident on his face. "I don't believe we've met," she said, offering a hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

He shook it, "Severus Snape. I have a question, Hermione."

"Sure."

"Why aren't you angry with me? I mean… I called Lily a really mean thing. I didn't mean it, but… I said it."

"Listen, Sev," she took a seat next to him, "I've heard that name many times. At first, it stings, but it's just a name. She overreached. I'll talk some sense into her. I know you love her."

"How?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"She might forgive me, but she's meant for Potter. I know it."

"Letting go is the hardest part. Isn't there anyone else you fancy?"

"Yes, but she's betrothed. Narcissa Black."

Hermione smiled, "She's a good choice. There is always a chance that the agreement will cease, correct?"

"I guess… thanks, Hermione."

"For what?"

"Being there. Understanding."

"I'm always here," and with that, she stood up and walked towards the castle.

Remus came out from behind the tree, ready to follow Hermione when he heard, "You've got a nice girl, Lupin. Don't let her go."

"Thanks," Remus stuttered, obviously surprised. He smiled at the boy and ran after his girlfriend.

* * *

Back in the prefects' bathroom, Lily was crying in James's arms. The pair heard voices at the door. "She's in here, most definitely," Ginny said.

"And if she is, he is," Katie stated.

"You better be damn thorough when you apologize, Black," Ginny was angry.

"I will be," Sirius said.

"Are they in there?" Hermione asked.

"What's the password, Moony?" Sirius questioned.

"Exams," Remus said, entering the bathroom.

Sirius immediately jumped towards Lily, muttering an apology. "I'm sorry, Evans, but what he said… I'm so sorry."

"Why did he say that?" Lily asked. When no one answered, she burst into another round of tears.

Hermione knelt by her friend and said, "It's just a word. Ignore it."

"You… you don't understand," Lily said, her voice mangled with tears. "You don't understand… what it's like… to be called a…" she cried more.

"Lil, just ignore it! He didn't mean it. It's nothing but an empty insult. No power behind—"

She was cut off by James who yelled, "Shove off, Granger! You don't get it! She was called that foul name and you don't understand!"

"JAMES!" Katie yelled.

Hermione looked at her friend, "Katie, it's okay." She turned back towards Lily and James. "Lily, I promise that it's only a word." Then, Hermione pushed the left sleeve of her shirt up to her elbow, revealing the scars that spelled out 'Mudblood.' Lily gasped.

"Oh, Hermione," James stuttered, "I'm so sorry… I didn't know."

"It's okay, really, it is," Hermione assured.

Sirius spoke up, "Those are marks from a cursed blade. Are they not?"

"They are."

"How?"

"Long story. One I'll tell you, in the future. Not now." Hermione turned her focus back to Lily and said, "C'mon, let's get you back to the common room." Ginny cast a spell that got rid of the redness that Lily held around her eyes, and it faded the spottiness of her cheeks.

The Marauders were so shocked that no one uttered a word until Peter asked, "Who did that to you?"

"I cannot tell you now, Peter. I will tell you, eventually," Hermione told him.

When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ginny spoke, "Lily, why don't you stay with us, tonight?"

"You… you mean… in your private dorms?"

"I think it's a great idea," Katie said, "We have a special room just for sleepovers."

"Yeah, get your stuff, Lil," Hermione said.

Lily smiled, "Thanks, guys." Ginny and Katie followed the redhead to help her. Hermione was going to come, as well, but she was stopped.

Remus pulled the girl into the hallway and said, "Hermione, that was really great… what you said to Snape, you know. Most people aren't nice to everyone. People are often blinded by house, blood, or…"

Hermione spoke when he trailed off, "I know. I'm not nice all of the time. You build too high a pedestal for me. I think that if you are in different houses, it doesn't mean that you are different people. I think that blood is irrelevant, and I think that discrimination for blood is ridiculous." He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

Lily, Ginny, and Katie popped their heads out of the portrait hole and said, "C'mon, Hermione."

"So," Lily said, "How do you get into your dorms?"  
Ginny smiled, "Like this," she walked over to the painting of a couple in Gryffindor robes that was on the wall and said, "Good afternoon, Malcolm."

"Hello, Miss Weasley," Malcolm said.

"Didn't I tell you guys to call me 'Ginny'?"

"I suppose you did," the boy smiled.

"Password?" Giselle, the girl, asked, smiling at the Gryffindor girls.

Not wanting the rest of the Gryffindor common room to hear the password, Ginny walked over and bent her head towards Giselle. Then, she whispered, "Mischief Managed." The portrait swung open and Lily, Ginny, Katie, and Hermione jumped inside.

Lily was wowed. The girls' common room was exactly like that of the Gryffindor common room. There were 4 doors. One was labeled, 'Hermione Jean Granger' in gold print, and it had a picture of Hermione and two boys in it. One looked like James, and the other resembled Ginny, with red hair. The 2nd door said, 'Ginevra Molly Weasley,' and it had a picture of a large family. Lily noticed there was the redheaded boy from Hermione's picture in Ginny's, as well as a tall boy with long hair, a short boy with large muscles, a skinny one with a book in his hands, twins who looked particularly like the Prewett brothers, and two adults that reminded Lily of people who had graduated in years prior. The 3rd door said, 'Katherine Nicole Bell,' and there was a picture of the twins from Ginny's picture, a tall girl with tanned skin, a blond girl, and a boy with dreadlocks, and they were all posed around Katie. The 4th room was ticketed, 'Sleepover Room,' and did not have any pictures on it. Lily didn't even feel the Confundus charm that Hermione placed on her when looking at the photos so that she couldn't see the Hogwarts uniforms.

Ginny brought Lily into the sleepover room to get situated, before she put on her pajamas. Lily wore a white, fitted t-shirt and black sleep pants. When Lily exited, she noticed Katie, Ginny, and Hermione on the couches. Katie wore a light blue, v-neck, cap-sleeved shirt and grey shorts with blue and pink dolphins on them. Ginny wore a purple tank-top and black shorts. Hermione wore a pink tank-top and white sleep shorts that had pink polka dots on them. Ginny was playing with the snitch that she took from James (without his knowledge), Katie was reading a book about Quidditch, and Hermione was looking at the fire.

Lily plopped down on the sofa. Giselle and Malcolm showed up at the door. "There are some handsome young men here to see you. 3 of them. Should I let them in?" Giselle asked.

"What are their names?" Ginny asked.

Malcolm, still a bit upset that his girlfriend called the wizards 'handsome,' left and returned a few seconds later. "Black, Potter, and Lupin."

"Let them in," Katie said. While the boys were entering, Hermione used wandless and silent magic to cast the Confundus charm on the boys for the same reason that she cast the charm on Lily. The 3 boys entered.

Lily looked over James. He had on a white undershirt that was almost see-through, and some sleep pants that were decorated with Snitches and Quaffles. His dark hair, like always, was unruly, and he lifted his hand to ruffle it, more.

Ginny blushed at the sight of Sirius. He wore the same as James, except his pants had Bludgers on them. His hair lay perfectly over his forehead and he smirked when he saw the witch checking him out.

Hermione smiled at Remus. He wore a black shirt, and she could see his muscles. He also had on some red sleep pants. He flicked his blond hair to the side and showed his wonderful teeth.

Katie stood. "I'm going to sleep over in Slytherin, tonight. See you in the morning," she left.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sirius asked, his mischievous smile growing on his handsome face.


	7. The Werewolf

_**Iter à l'amour**_

* * *

_**In the books, this didn't happen until the Marauders' 6th year. Peter is cooking up something else, though. With a title like this, can't you guess how much fun they'll have?**_

_**~GreyEyes7**_

_**Disclaimer: Scotland is going to have to wait. I am taking summer school to get ahead of my classes, so I won't own HP for awhile.**_

* * *

_**The Werewolf**_

Peter could tell that his friends doubted him. Sirius, James, and Remus were spending all of their time with their girlfriends. He had been spending time with Lucius Malfoy, when the Slytherin met him in the hallway and explained the benefits of following He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he was immediately in.

Sirius was still mad at Severus. So, Peter implanted the idea in his mind to scare him out of his wits. When they passed the Slytherin in the library, they dropped the information of Remus's whereabouts.

On Saturday, June 12th, the day of the full moon, everything happened. On James, Sirius, and Peter's way to the Whomping Willow, they noticed Snape. James tried to stop him, but the boy was intent on entering. Without thinking, James immediately ran to the castle to find the person who would be good at defense—Hermione Granger.

Hermione was reading in the common room. Malcolm showed up. "Hermione, Potter is here to see you. He said that it is urgent."

"Let him in."

James came bursting through the portrait hole. "'Mione! Werewolf… Shrieking Shack… Whomping Willow… Snape!" He was breathing heavy. Hermione understood.

"MISSY!" The house elf appeared. "Find Ginny. Tell her that Snape is in the Shack. She'll know what it means." Without putting on shoes, Hermione grabbed her wand off of the table and ran out of the castle with James. "Be ready to grab Severus." After binding her clothes and wand to her, she turned into her Animagus—Mya, the white wolf. James was shocked, not knowing of her talent.

Mya ran towards Snape. He just caught sight of Moony. She changed back into Hermione and yelled, "Go!" James ran in as Prongs, pulling Severus out. Mya heard a growl behind her. She turned, slowly. The werewolf was… amazing. He had blond fur, amber eyes, and large muscles.

Hermione melted into Mya, again, and didn't move. Moony stepped forward. She turned to run, but the werewolf caught the scruff of her neck and picked her up. He brought her down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack, where he dropped her onto the bed. He growled, and she understood, surprisingly.

"Change into your human form, love," he said. She did so. He got onto the bed and snuggled with her. "It's nice to see you, again, mate."

"Mate?"

"Yes, you are my mate. Why do you think that in your 3rd year I responded to your call? Werewolves only respond to the call of their own kind or to the call of their mate."

"How do you know about that?"

"Your 3rd year. I know many things that my human does not. I remember through time. When you came, you transferred memories of me to me. I remember all of the time that you and the future Remus have spent together."

"Oh. Does Remus know that I'm your mate?"

"No, I will tell him in the morning, though. If you stay with us during transformations, it will not be painful for my human."

"Really?"

"Yes, now sleep."

* * *

When Remus woke up in the morning, he noted that it didn't hurt. Usually the transformation from wolf to human hurt just as much as human to wolf, but it didn't hurt. The next thing that he processed that there was a comfortable weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw the most beautiful girl that he'd ever seen. Her head was snuggled into his neck and her arms were resting on his chest. His arms were around her waist. Hermione.

He started to freak out. _Did I bite her? What happened?_ He heard a voice.

_No, we did not bite her_,Moony said.

_ Then… why is she here?_

_ She is our mate._

_ What? That's impossible._

_ It is very possible. I told her last night, and she accepted it._

_ She did?_

_ Yes. If she stays with us during the full moon, our transformation will be painless._

_ That's why I woke up without pain!_

_ Precisely._

Hermione stirred. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Remus. "Morning, love," he said.

"Morning."

"Moony said that he talked to you."

"Yes, he did. So you are my mate, huh?"

"Yeah."

"We are breaking up."

"Wait—what? Why?"

"I didn't tell you about Moony. I'm dangerous."

"I already knew about Moony."

"How?"

"You look amazingly healthy one part of the month and the next you look as if you are about to collapse. Your friends call you 'Moony.' You disappear every month. The biggest clue was your eyes. They are the most brilliant blue, but around the full moon, they are amber."

"We are still breaking up. I'm too dangerous."

"What? Because you are a werewolf? Please, I've had other encounters with werewolves. In my 3rd year, my best friend and I were chased through the woods by one. I have had to fend off Fernir Greyback," Remus growled, "I'm alright. I love you, Remus. I'm your mate. Can't you accept that?"

He sighed, "I love you, too, Mya. I could never be without you, but I'm worried for your safety."

"You'd be surprised, but I think I can handle myself."

"I don't doubt that."

"Does Moony let you remember things?"

"Some things. Like I don't remember your conversation with him, last night, but I do remember your Animagus—it's beautiful."

"Thanks. Wait a minute. How are your clothes still on?"

"I bound them to my body." It was true—she was still in her pajamas. He, however, had no clothes on. "_Vestimenta_." Clothes appeared on Remus's body.

"Thanks."

"Actually—can I see it? The bite?" He hesitated a moment before unbuttoning his shirt. Then, he took off the concealment charm. She took a moment to look at the scars on his chest. Then, she saw the bite. It wasn't that bad, actually. It didn't mar his features, as it was only a few red marks in a perfect circle on the side of his stomach. Hermione bent over and licked or kissed each mark on his chest. Then, she did the same for his bite.

"I love you, but you are going to have to stop doing that," Remus said. Hermione was well aware of something poking her stomach. "Unless you want to lose your virginity in the Shrieking Shack."

"Someone's got to be shrieking," she said.

* * *

They walked back up to the hospital wing. It was silent. There was no one inside. They saw some moving creatures behind a curtain. Opening the curtain, they realized that a silencing charm must've been placed on it because if it hadn't, they'd be hearing Ginny's screams a mile away.

"That was _completely_ irresponsible! I am _ashamed_! What on _earth_ made you do something like that? Is it such a good idea, now? _What_ will Remus think? You put a _life_ in danger, Sirius. All for a good laugh? I am _extremely_ disappointed in you. If I _wanted_ my boyfriend to act like a _child_, I'd have told you. No, I want a _mature_ boyfriend. _Not_ this. We are _done_ until you can act like a _civilized_ human being!"

"Gin! Wait!" He tried to stop her, but she turned and stormed out of the Wing, without even acknowledging Hermione and Remus. The pair stepped inside of the curtain. Lily, Katie, and James were sitting with Sirius. "Everyone out," he said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because I don't want you to see me cry," he explained.

"Guys, go," Hermione said. She sat down next to Sirius. "Hey, Ginny's just mad. Give her some time to blow off some steam."

When he looked up, Hermione saw the tears that ran down his face. "I've never cried, before. Well, I'm sure I did as a baby, but never as a child. Never when my girlfriend and I broke up. Not even when my parents tortured me in that hell that I used to call 'home.' Never. But I cry, now. Why?"

"Because you are in love. You've never loved, before. Not your family, at least. You love James, Remus, and Peter because they're your best mates. You love Lily through your friendship and because James has drilled it into your head that that's his soul mate. Sirius, even though you fight with your friends, you still love them. How many times have you and James fought?"

"Many."

"Exactly. But you are still friends. It's through love. Has James ever cried? When Lily was rejecting him?"

"Once. He said that he needed to give her up, because she was out of his league. He wanted her so bad that he said that it hurt to let her go."

"Love. James is in love with Lily. You love Ginny. It hurts. It's a physical pain, even though it shouldn't be. Go after her. Tell her how you feel. _Crebrescunt_," the redness left from his eyes, there were no more tear stains on his cheeks, and his hair was neatly combed.

"Thanks, 'Mione. I owe you."

"Yeah, you do."


	8. An Explanation Part 1

_**Iter à l'amour**_

* * *

_**So I split this chapter into 2... the 1st chapter is more of an explanation, while the 2nd is just everyone goofing around under the sun!**_

_**~GreyEyes7**_

_**Disclaimer: The fastest way to Hogwarts from where I'm at would be to go to Universal... No HP owning for me.**_

* * *

_**An Explanation Part 1**_

Sirius ran out of the hospital wing. He knew where she would be. The Great Hall. Dorcas would most likely be there, as she didn't know Remus's secret, so Sirius went there. Sure enough, Ginny was sitting with Dorcas. She was pushing the food around on her plate, looking as if she were about to burst to tears. Suddenly, she stood up and made to leave the hall when she spotted Sirius and froze.

He cast the Sonorus charm on his voice, so that the whole Hall could hear him. "Excuse me, everyone, I have an announcement." Everyone turned to him. "I am in love with Ginevra Weasley." Everyone turned to Ginny, who was as white as a sheet. A single tear streaked her cheek.

That's when she ran. Straight for Sirius. She jumped into his arms, and everyone clapped. Sirius took off the Sonorus. "I was stupid. It was Peter's idea and I went along with it. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

"I love you, too," she kissed him and everyone 'Aww'ed.

* * *

Hermione, Katie, and Ginny got a home on the beach. They invited quite a few people to stay, as it was a large house. They told each person invited to not tell anyone except for their parents where they were going.

* * *

_**Dear Mum and Dad,**_

_** I've missed you guys. OWLs were great. Hermione found out about my 'furry little problem.' She's okay with it! Moony said that she's my mate, so when I'm with her, I have painless transformations. I have yet to mark her, but Moony and I both want to. She and some of her friends have a house for the summer. It's her grandparents', I think. She asked me to stay. Is that alright? I'd come home for the 1**__**st**__** 2 weeks of summer and then stay there for awhile.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Remus**_

* * *

_**Mum and Dad,**_

_** Lily and I are doing great, thanks for asking. She loved the date (thanks for the idea). So Ginny, Hermione, and their friend Katie got a house for this summer. They want Sirius and I to come. No, it won't be a free-for-all, seeing as it's one of their grandparents' house. We will come home for the 1**__**st**__** 2 weeks. Please reply.**_

_**James**_

_**(And Sirius!)**_

* * *

_**Dear Dad and Mum,**_

_** The end of school was great, and OWLs weren't as bad as I expected. Yes, Mum, the date with James was wonderful. Dad, he's actually really nice, and you wouldn't hate him. So Hermione and Ginny asked me to come to a summer home that Hermione's grandparents own. I'd go in about 2-3 weeks.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Lily**_

* * *

_**Mother and Father,**_

_** Bellatrix and I have been invited to stay with Katherine Bell at her summer home. She's the girl that you met at Christmas. We would go in about 2 weeks. Is that alright?**_

_**Narcissa (and Bella—she's busy, now, but she sends her love!)**_

* * *

_**Mum,**_

_** I've been invited to stay at a friend's house for the summer. I will be going there 1 week after the end of school. I just wanted to send you the heads-up. How is Father doing?**_

_**Severus**_

* * *

_**Father and Mother,**_

_** Katherine Bell has invited a few friends to stay at her house this summer, including Bella and Cissy. Her grandparents own it. I was wondering if I can go?**_

_**Regulus**_

* * *

_**Hullo Mum and Dad,**_

_** It was a good year, if you were wondering. No, we didn't prank the teachers (much), but the students got a lot. How is Molly and Arthur? We heard that she's pregnant—or is that just a rumor? Anyways, a few friends invited us to stay at their house this summer. Is that okay?**_

_**Fabian and Gideon**_

* * *

_**Hi, Dad.**_

_** Hogwarts has been fun, this year. No problems. My friends Hermione, Ginny, and Katie invited me to stay over, this summer. Lily's going, too. I was wondering if you'd let me go? See you, soon.**_

_**Dorcas**_

* * *

When summer began, Hermione, Ginny, and Katie went to their new home with their escorts, Albus and Minerva.

"So you will tell them where you are from?" Minerva asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Why don't we prepare seats, so that the guests won't harm each other," Albus suggested. And it was done. At the head of the table sat Hermione. To her left was Dorcas. Next to Dorcas were Fabian, Gideon, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Severus, in that order. To her right were Remus, Katie, Regulus, Lily, James, and Sirius, also in that order. Ginny sat at the foot of the table.

Dorcas arrived 1 week after school ended. Severus arrived the next day. The 4 girls spent time cutting (and washing!) his hair so that it was more like Sirius's. Hermione performed a spell so that his hair and skin wouldn't be as greasy, and Ginny decked him out in new clothes. Narcissa would love him.

Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Regulus arrived next. Narcissa complemented Snape's new look. That made the both of them happy. Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, Fabian, and Gideon all arrived on the same night which was about 2.5 weeks after school ended. None who arrived on the last night were aware of the others. Dinner would be interesting.

* * *

The nametags were out. Dinner was set. Now, everyone just had to get there in one piece. Severus, Regulus, Bellatrix, and Narcissa sat 1st. It was good that the nametags were charmed so that you couldn't read anyone else's; otherwise they'd all have a field day. The next group was the Prewett twins. After that came the Marauders (minus Peter) and Lily. That was the real issue. James started going at Snape, who was sitting across the table from him and Sirius. Narcissa was defending Severus, and getting yelled at by Sirius, in the process. Lily and Ginny were trying to calm their boyfriends down, and they weren't succeeding. When Sirius spotted Regulus, he started in on him from across James and Lily, and Katie was defending him. Fabian was deep into a conversation with Dorcas, as was Gideon and Bellatrix. Remus was shaking his head at it all, and Hermione was getting fed up.

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST GIVE IT UP?" She yelled. Everyone quieted. "SIT," Hermione said in a demanding voice. Everyone sat. "Good."

Just then, Minerva and Albus came through the dining room, "Alright, kids. Be good. Albus and I have to go back to Hogwarts," Minerva said. Hermione, Katie, and Ginny got up and hugged them.

"Bye! See you!" Hermione said to them as they flooed out.

"Um… Hermione, what was that?" Gideon asked.

"I thought your grandparents owned this house," Fabian said.

"That's what we are going to talk about. Minerva and Albus are like our… adoptive grandparents," Ginny said.

"Okay. You all need to put aside your differences for this. You were chosen to come because we trust you," Katie said.

"We are about to tell you where we are really from," Hermione said. "Just know that this information does not go outside this group. If you tell anyone what we are about to tell you, the consequences… Anyways, if by the end of this, you decide that you do not agree with our views, I can and will _Obliviate_ you. Clear?" They nodded. "My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I was born on September 19th, 1979." Everyone was confused.

"My name is Katherine Nicole Bell, born on March 12th, 1979."

"Sirius, you know how you always ask me about my middle name?" Ginny asked. He nodded. "The reason I won't tell you is because Fabian and Gideon would figure out who my mother is. My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, and I was born on August 11th, 1981."

Remus raised his hand, "Hermione, I think you need to rethink what you just said. Your birthday is on April 7th. Ginny, yours is on February 10th. Katie, yours is December 20th. Also, the year is 1976. It is impossible for you to be born in the years that you said that you were born in."

"Unless we time-traveled. In 1998, Minerva sent the 3 of us back. Katie was 19, I was 18, and Ginny was 17. We came here to change the future. When we came back, our ages and birthdays were changed."

"Do you know us? In the future, that is?" Bellatrix asked.

"Some of you," Ginny said. "Some of you died…"

"Which of us do you know?" Narcissa asked.

"Maybe Hermione should explain her school years, first," Katie suggested.

"I am a muggleborn. My parents are Robert and Jean Granger. I lived in London. When I was 11, I got my Hogwarts letter. I went to school, where I met my 2 best friends." She pulled out picture. She enlarged the photo and projected it on the wall. "My best friends are Ronald Billius Weasley, 6th son of Arthur and Molly Weasley—"

"How many nephews do we have?" Gideon and Fabian asked, simultaneously.

"I have 6 older brothers and then there's me," Ginny said.

"Anyways, Ron," her finger moved from Ron to a boy who was identical to James, "And Harry James Potter."

"Whoa. Who is the mum?" James asked.

"Look at his eyes," Katie said.

"Green," Dorcas said.

"Lily is the mother."

"James and I get married?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. Lily and James hugged and smiled at each other.

"So you know us in the future?" James asked.

Hermione froze, "No. A prophecy was made. It said that a boy born in the end of July would defeat Voldemort. There were two boys in particular. Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom and Harry Potter. Voldemort sent his most faithful servant after the Longbottoms. They were tortured through the Cruciatus, and driven insane. Neville had to live with his grandmother."

"Who?" Bellatrix asked, "Who was the servant?"

After a long pause, Ginny said, "You."

"I… me? No…"

"You were married to Rodolphus. He had you become a Death Eater. You got caught up in it."

"How are you my friend? Knowing what I did?"

"You haven't done it, yet," Katie said. Gideon wrapped a protecting arm around Bella's shoulder.

"It's alright, Bella," Hermione said. "The Longbottoms were tortured into insanity, and Voldemort, himself, went after the Potters. Lily, James, you two were under the Fidelius Charm. Do you know what that is?" they nodded, "Sirius was your secret keeper. At the last minute, Sirius had you change it to Peter, because everyone would suspect Sirius and not Peter. Little did you know that Peter was a Death Eater. He gave Voldemort your location. James told Lily to take Harry and run. Voldemort killed James. Up in the nursery, Voldemort told Lily to step aside. He wasn't going to harm her because Severus begged him not to. Lily wouldn't move. Voldemort _Avada_ed Harry, but Lily jumped in front of him, taking the spell. Voldemort _Avada_ed Harry, again, but it bounced off of Harry and hit Voldemort, killing him. Harry was left with a lightning-shaped scar," she pointed at Harry's scar. Lily and James were too shocked to speak. "Sirius went to confront Peter, but Peter cut off his finger and blew up the street, killing a few muggles. Sirius was taken to Azkaban without trial. Harry went to live with Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley. He could not live with Remus because of his… condition. His aunt and uncle never told him what truly happened. They said that Lily and James died in a car crash. When Harry turned 11, Hagrid came and told Harry about his past. In our 1st year… we encountered a lot. A troll, a magical harp, Fluffy, the Flying Keys, the giant chess set, the potions quiz, Harry had to pass through fire, the Mirror of the Erised, and… our DADA Professor, Professor Quirrell, was hosting Voldemort in his body. He was trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone to bring Voldemort back. Harry accidentally killed him and Albus destroyed the Stone."

"Fluffy?" Dorcas asked.

"A giant dog with 3 heads." At everyone's look she said, "Hagrid's pet," it made sense from there. "In our second year… I'm not going to talk about 2nd year much, because it was traumatic to Ginny, and the memories… yeah. So 2nd year was fun. I brewed Polyjuice Potion illegally in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom—"

"Polyjuice Potion? As a 2nd year?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Harry and Ron used it to sneak into the Slytherin common room. There were some attacks. Oh, our DADA Professor was Gilderoy Lockhart."

"That fool?" Fabian laughed.

"Yeah, he couldn't do anything." Ginny was getting uncomfortable. "Onto 3rd year. Our DADA Professor was—"

Katie and Ginny started laughing. "What?" asked Sirius.

"I just realized that… Hermione's dating her Professor!" Ginny laughed.

"What?" James asked.

"That year, our DADA Professor was Remus Lupin," Katie explained.

"Yes, and he was the best Professor we had," Ginny said.

"Anyways, Sirius escaped from Azkaban and came looking for Ron's pet rat, which just so happened to be Peter Pettigrew. Dementors came to protect the school. Sirius came to Hogwarts. He explained to Harry, Ron, and I what really happened, and Remus helped us figure it out using the Marauders' Map. Remus turned into a werewolf and chased us through the Forbidden Forest, I was using a time-turner to go to extra classes and Sirius was captured and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, so Harry and I used the time-turner to save him, and Harry conjured a Patronus that protected him and Sirius from 100s of dementors. In 4th year, Hogwarts hosted the TriWizard Tournament, Harry was entered by a Death Eater, so there were 4 competitors: Harry, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory. Our DADA Professor was Barty Crouch, Jr. using Polyjuice Potion to become Alastor Moody. Harry and Cedric won the tournament but the cup was a portkey. Wormtail killed Cedric and Voldemort came back. In 5th year, Umbridge came—that was a dreadful year. Voldemort kept sending Harry weird dreams, Arthur Weasley was attacked at the Ministry, etc. At the end of that year, Ginny's twin brothers, Fred and George, left school to start the 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes,' which is where Ginny gets her pranks. In one of the dreams, Harry thought that Sirius was being tortured at the Department of Mysteries. The OOTP showed up, as well as some Death Eaters, and we fought. Sirius—a Death Eater pushed you through the Veil of Shadows. You died. Harry was devastated. In 6th year, our DADA Professor was Severus Snape and we found out what a horcrux is. A horcrux is where someone who has murdered another splits their soul and stores a part of it in an object. Albus touched one by accident and was dying. Severus killed him so that the Death Eaters thought that he was on their side. Severus, you were a spy and Albus asked you to kill him, so it wasn't your fault. Harry, Ron, and I skipped our 7th year to search for horcruxes. In the final battle, many people died. Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Lee Jordan were crushed. George went insane when his twin died. Lavender Brown was killed by Greyback. Lavender was Ron's fiancée. Ron… he killed himself immediately after she died. Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour), Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Weasley (nee Tonks), Percy Weasley, and Audrey Weasley (nee White) were killed in an explosion. Neville Longbottom was killed alongside his girlfriend, Hannah Abbott. The Abercrombies, the Baddocks, the Creeveys, Katie's entire family, the Davies, the Changs, the Edgecombes, the Smiths, the Corners, and many more were killed that day. Lucius Malfoy killed his own son, Draco, and Draco's friends; Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, and Theodore Nott, Jr. when they changed sides. Harry's girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, died. Among us, Remus Lupin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Severus Snape died at the Final Battle."

Remus stood up. He turned to leave when Hermione grabbed his arm, he said, "You knew all along. You knew everything that was about to happen. Mya, I trusted you with my biggest secret, yet you don't tell me yours?"

"But—"

"No 'but's. We are over!"

"Remus, I'm your mate," she whispered into his ear.

"That doesn't mean anything, anymore." Hermione burst into tears and ran out of the room.

Ginny walked over and slapped Remus in the face. "Remus John Lupin! Would you like to know how many times Hermione has cried? 1: when she was being attacked by a troll in her 1st year. 2: in her 5th year when she watched Sirius die. 3: when she watched your death in her 7th year. 4: probably a little bit when she was TORTURED. And now. Hermione doesn't cry. Look at what you just did! She loves you—she always has! The only reason she kept that secret was because Albus told her to. Do you realize that if you leave, she will be forced to Obliviate you? Can you guess who else she's Obliviated? Before she went searching for horcruxes, she Obliviated her parents so that if Death Eaters were to find them, they couldn't give any information out about the OOTP. Her parents were murdered. How would you feel if your parents died without knowing who you were?"

"I didn't know," he said.

"You do, now."

* * *

Remus knocked on Hermione's door. "Go away."

"Mya, if you don't open this door now, I will rip it off the hinges."

"Go ahead—I still won't talk to you." He opened the door using his werewolf strength. She was sitting on the bed with her knees to her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Mya. I was being a big prat and—"

"Hell yeah, you were."

"I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry. I love you." He moved closer to her. He put one hand on either side of her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Never leave me, and I'll never leave you."

"I promise," she said as he kissed her.


	9. An Explanation Part 2

_**Iter à l'amour**_

* * *

**QueenofDemons68-_I'm glad you like it, I'm working on some new chapters!_**

**E-_I will. Time-travel is just so interesting!_**

**adrianiforever-_I'll try to update as soon as possible after each previous update. Sorry that this one took a few days_.**

**EchoNiffler678-_Thanks for the advice!_**

_**~GreyEyes7**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**_

* * *

_**An Explanation Part 2**_

They walked back in the dining room. "Guys, I have to show you something," Hermione said. She took off her shirt (which had a bikini underneath). When she took off the concealment charms, everyone gasped. She showed off the 'Mudblood' scar on her left arm. On her right hand/wrist, she showed off the 'I must never disobey' mark. "Blood Quill. 5th year. Ginny and Katie have them, too," the other two girls showed theirs. Then Hermione pointed to the scar that ran from the left of her neck, across her chest, and to her left hip. "Department of Mysteries, Antonin Dolohov." She showed her phoenix tattoo, "Mark of the OOTP." She turned around and there were 5 pink marks on her back. "Whip. They should be healed in about 2 months." Then she showed the 3 scorch marks on her skin, "Cruciatus leaves a mark. They'll be gone in a month."

* * *

"How many people?" Bellatrix asked. "How many people have I killed or tortured?"

"Bella, keep in mind that you haven't done it, yet."

"Hermione, who whipped you? Who wrote that word on your arm?"

"Bella, I don't think—"

"I want to know!"  
"You did!"

Bellatrix sobbed, "I'm such a horrible person!"

Gideon picked the girl out of her chair and moved her to the couch. "Listen, Bellatrix—I don't know you, well. The thing is, I've seen your reaction to what Ginny, Katie, and Hermione told us. I can tell you this—you aren't a bad person. You don't want these things. You were forced into it by Lestrange. You don't have to marry him."

"I'm promised."

"I'm sure that Sirius and Andromeda were promised. They left. Look at them, now. Andromeda is married and has a kid. Sirius is dating my… niece."

"But I can't leave! I—"

"Yes, you can."

"But I'll have no money if I do. Sirius had Uncle Alphard's fortune and Andy had Ted. I would have no money and no husband."

"You are a great girl. You are beautiful, smart, and kind. I'm sure you'll find someone who wants to marry you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Every word."

"Thanks, Gideon. I really appreciate it."

"How do you know that I'm Gideon? Not even mum or Molly can tell us apart!"

"Fabian has an extra freckle."

"Have you been studying us, Bella?"

* * *

"Do you know me, Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes."

"What is my job? Am I married?"

"You are a house wife and yes, you are married."

"To whom?" Hermione mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"I marry MALFOY?" she was hyperventilating.

"Like Prewett said, you can leave the family. Believe me, if Malfoy wants you, you can get any guy that you wish," Severus said.

"Thanks, Sev. I have one question."

"Shoot."

"Does that include you?"

* * *

"What about Gideon and me?" Fabian asked.

"You were killed on Diagon Alley by 5 Death Eaters," Ginny explained.

"What?" Gideon asked.

"Were we married?" Fabian asked.

"No," Katie said. Fabian and Gideon thought about their lives.

"Well, this time, I want to be married by then," Fabian said.

"You have to be dating, first," Lily said.

"Good point."

"And it's got to be a girl that you have wanted a long time," James said.

"Right. In that case, Dorcas, will you go out with me?"

* * *

"What about me?" Regulus asked.

"You died in 1979. You were destroying a horcrux because you came to the good side."

"Oh. So I died in the right?"

"Yes."

"I'm alright with that."

* * *

"What is my son like?" Narcissa asked.

"He's really handsome," Katie said, "With the platinum-blond hair and grey eyes—believe me, he is way more handsome than Lucius." That was saying something. "He bullied Hermione a lot. Hermione was good on the comebacks, though."

"Katie, here's something you never knew: Hermione broke his nose!" Ginny laughed.

"What? Hermione Jean Granger, did you break my son's nose?" Narcissa asked.

"It was his fault that a hippogriff was going to die!" Hermione whined.

"You broke a Malfoy's nose?" Sirius asked. "I love you." They all laughed.

"Remember the ferret thing?" Hermione laughed.

"The ferret thing?" Regulus asked.

* * *

"Tell me about Harry," Lily said, snuggling into James's shoulder.

"Ginny had the biggest crush on him," Katie said.

"You had a crush on my godson?" Sirius asked.

"I first met him at King's Cross when I was 10, mind you. He didn't know how to get onto the Platform, so he asked my mum. I told him 'good luck.' When I found out that it was Harry Potter—The-Boy-Who-Lived, mind you, I obviously flipped out. He always came over to our house with Ron. When I was in my 3rd year, I realized that it was just because he was famous. I was in love with The-Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry. They are separate people, but one in the same. There is Harry, who was shy, sweet, brave, and clueless, and then The-Boy-Who-Lived, who was daring, adventurous, mischievous. That is how the newspapers portrayed him," Ginny defended.

"He was sweet, really. When I was—well, I went away in my last year. He gave my position on the Quidditch team back, immediately, no questions asked, other than how I was feeling and what happened," Katie said.

"So he played Quidditch?" James asked.

"Played Quidditch?" Ginny snorted, "James, Harry was the youngest person to ever be put on a house team—he was the Gryffindor seeker in his 1st year!"

"What?" James was so proud.

"Oh, yeah. Neville had an… accident. Anyways, Madam Hooch left with him to take him to the Infirmary—"

"Typical Neville," Ginny interrupted, laughing.

"And she told us not to do anything. Draco Malfoy then stole his Rememberall and went to fly away with it. Harry jumped on a broom—he'd never been on one, remember—and he flew after Malfoy, who threw the Rememberall. Harry caught it and Minerva saw, putting Harry on the team," Hermione explained.

"He truly is James's son," Katie thought aloud.

* * *

"We need to think of a plan to get Narcissa and me out of our marriages," Bellatrix said. "We also need a foundation for when we escape. I think that Cissy may have found hers," she said, looking at her blond sister who was currently snogging Severus.

"Sev!" Dorcas shouted.

He never looked away from Narcissa, "I'm a little busy."

"Snape!" Remus barked.

"What?"

"Can you support Narcissa? After she escapes the Blacks, I mean," Lily said.

"If she'll have me," Severus said, looking into Narcissa's irises.

"Was that… a proposal?" she asked.

"If you want it to be," he said.

"YES!" she screamed and pulled him into another snog session.

"That's covered," James said. "Narcissa will go with Snape."

"I think that she should stay. She's only going to be a 6th year. Death Eater men are marked in their 6th year, while Death Eater woman aren't marked until their 7th. Severus, will you be okay with becoming a spy for the OOTP?" Hermione asked.

"I did it before, I guess I can do it, again," he said.

"Alright. Narcissa can stay with the Blacks until next year, then. As for you, Bella—you will be marked at Christmas. You need to stay with someone else. You cannot return for Christmas."

"I have no one to—"

"You can stay with me, Bella," Gideon said.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"No, I'm Sirius!" Sirius shouted.

"Padfoot, that joke became old in 2nd year!" Remus shouted.

"I thought it was funny," Sirius whined.

"Yes, I am serious," Gideon ignored his friends.

"Oh, thank you. I'd appreciate it," she smiled. She walked over to hug him and kiss him on the cheek, just as she'd done at the Masquerade Ball.

She went to pull away from the hug, but Gideon held on tighter, "Just…wait," he said. She froze for a minute before snuggling into his chest, with her arms around his waist, her body cocooned in his, and his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Hermione stood on the back porch. It was the day after the wonderful dinner where there were tears, explanations, and snogging—lots of snogging. It was about 7 in the morning, and everyone else was asleep. Granted, it wasn't the usual time that she woke up (4-5 am), but it was early. She walked down the steps and hopped into the pool. She was a good swimmer, and she swam to keep in shape. After she was done swimming, she then went inside and left a note on the table before flooing out.

* * *

Remus woke up and stretched. Without changing out of his pajamas, he walked down the long hallway. Lily, James, Sirius, and Ginny came out of their rooms at the same time. They walked through the halls and down the winding stairwell before reaching the kitchen. There were 3 house elves working there. One walked over to Remus and handed him a note.

_**Morning, guys.**_

_** I just went off to Hogwarts to talk to Albus and Minerva. When I'm done, I'm off to Diagon Alley to pick up some things. Have fun on the beach! Remember to wear sunscreen! The sunscreen charm is **_**Sol Tueri**_**! Have Ginny and Katie put it on for you. If not, Kitty the house elf should have some to put on the muggle way.**_

_**HJG**_

"I'm going to have some breakfast and then head to the beach," Sirius said.

"I'm with you!" Ginny said.

* * *

When Hermione got back, the house was empty. She changed into a bathing suit, put on the sunscreen charm and headed out to the beach, where everyone else was.

"Hermione, do you know a sunburn charm?" Remus asked.

"Why?"

"Because Prongs insisted that he doesn't burn." James was red.

"Get over here. _Contro ardent_." His sunburn disappeared.

"Thanks, 'Mione," James said.

"Hermione, isn't that the same charm that you used when Ron burned his arm on the campfire?" Ginny asked.

"It works for all burns, including sunburns."

"Hermione, Ginny, Katie, can you do nonverbal magic?" Fabian asked. Hermione smiled as flowers appeared in her hand. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Cool. Can you teach me?" Regulus asked.

Ginny slapped a hand to her forehead, "Why didn't I think of this before?"

"What?" Narcissa asked.

"We should start the D.A. again!"

"Good idea, Gin," Katie said.

"The D.A.?" Lily asked.

"I didn't tell them!" Hermione said. She summoned a picture of the D.A. It was a group that we formed in my 5th year. The Ministry didn't believe Harry about Voldemort's return, and so they monitored the school. Our Professor of DADA was Dolores Umbridge, and she was dreadful."

"Umbridge?" James spat. "She was the Head Girl a few years back. Awful, she was. Do you know how many detentions I got that year?"

"Well, she came and we had no practical. Just lectures. So Harry, Ron, and I started the D.A., also known as 'Dumbledore's Army,' so that we could teach people real defense."

"We'll have everyone sign the sheet again," Katie said.

"Remember what happened to Marietta? Priceless!" Ginny laughed.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"We had the members of the D.A. sign a sheet. Hermione charmed the sheet so that if anyone betrayed the D.A., the word 'SNEAK' would appear on their face… Marietta turned us in, so her face was marked."

"No way!" Gideon yelped.

"We should use the coins again," Hermione ignored everyone else.

* * *

One morning, Hermione sent the house elves off to relax, which took a little while for them to cooperate with, but they went. It was a reluctant thing, but they went. Hermione went to the stove and prepared pancakes for everyone—regular, blueberry, Hawaiian, and chocolate chip.

Remus stepped in behind her, wrapped his hands around her stomach, and kissed her neck before settling his head into the crook of her neck. "Morning, love."

"Morning, Remus. Which one? Wait—chocolate, of course," she said, knowing of his love for chocolate. She shared the love.

"I love you. I like this."

"Love you, too, and what is it that you like? Chocolate?"

"Are you kidding me, Mya? I love chocolate. But I like this. Us. Me waking up and you cooking breakfast."

"Remus…"

"No, I'm not proposing. Not now, at least. Could you see us, though? I mean, Saturday mornings, when little genii with big, brown eyes running down stairs to find you making breakfast and me… well I'd be doing this."

She thought, "I'd like that, too. You have to remember that we have to defeat Voldemort first, though. When that happens… we can consider marriage."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How many kids do you want, if any?" Remus asked.

"You know, I just… I never pictured myself with kids. I figured that with the war… I might not make it out. I still have that feeling. I just feel better about the possibility of having a child. I'm not sure. How many do you want?"

"I'm not sure, either. I've never thought about marriage or kids until… you."

"I am pretty special," she joked.

"You are," he smiled and kissed her on her cheek again, just holding her. Remus, with his werewolf hearing, heard Ginny and Sirius whispering. He could hear what they were saying, but he chose to ignore it. That was, until they heard a snap to their left. Ginny smiled from behind the camera.

"Another lovey-dovey, Remus/Hermione moment," Sirius mocked what a teenage girl might sound like.

"Shut up, Padfoot. You are just as in love with Ginny as I am with Hermione… well… maybe," Remus joked.

* * *

Hermione walked out onto the beach. She wore a white bikini. She grabbed one of the lawn chairs and placed her towel on it. She pulled her hair into a bun and lay down. It was still early, and she felt like it was a do-nothing day. She pulled out _A Tale of Two Cities_and read. She didn't even feel herself falling asleep.

* * *

_She looked upon an angry face. A man was sitting in a cold room. He was very handsome, despite his age, and was someone that looked as if he knew the world. He was one of those people that could persuade you to do anything—even if you didn't want it. By looking at his face; full of wisdom, attractiveness, ingenious, and… pure evil—you would obey. His hair was dark. It was in the style that someone in the 40's would do. Hermione noticed that it was like the black version of Remus's hair. His eyes were dark and enticing, and his face was cold but striking._

_ "Which ones will be reliable?" the man asked. Hermione thought that he looked oddly familiar._

_ A blond man who Hermione knew said, "Severus Snape, Theodore Nott, Regulus Black," he continued listing names until he concluded with, "and Peter Pettigrew."_

_ The handsome man smiled—it was an odd smile; not happy, but he was smiling… as if pleased. "Good. Thank you, Lucius. The females?"_

_ "Jasmine Ales is to marry Eonu Greengrass. Bellatrix Black had a spat with Rodolphus Lestrange earlier this year, but I believe that is resolved. She will be marrying him, soon. Maria Rend will marry Patrick Parkinson. Severus Snape is undecided. Theodore Nott is to marry Alyssa Rite, and she is from Ravenclaw. Of all, he is the only who is promised to one outside of Slytherin."_

_ "How about Regulus Black?"_

_ "Walburga is thinking about a young Bell girl for him."_

_ "Bell?"_

_ "Cousin of Nicholas Bell, who is in your ranks."_

_ "Ah! That is well. I shall meet her. Arrange that. I was unaware of her existence, but a Bell… that is good. Is she loyal to the Dark Arts?"_

_ "I believe so, sir."_

_ "Good. It will be nice to have another Bell. And you, Lucius?"_

_ "Narcissa Black."_

_ "Good choice. Please do try to convince Severus to pick a wife. Preferably a Slytherin."_

_ "Will do, Lord."_

_ "Now, any students who might be potentially problematic?"_

_ "I will find out, sir. Gryffindors, most likely."_

_ "Find out. I have business to attend to. Go." Lucius Malfoy left. The handsome man sat back. "Malfoy!" he called. An older version of Lucius stepped into the room. "Abraxas! Do you have it secure?"_

_ "In the Lestrange's vault, yes."_

_ "Very well, then. I will create another," the man said. That was when it hit Hermione. His sneer was familiar. She'd read his thoughts, she'd seen what he had. The man before her had been inside of her best friend's mind, and it caused pain in many. There was a reason that he had inquired about the Death Eaters who were still in school. He was a Death Eater, after all—the head. Tom Marvolo Riddle._

* * *

Hermione woke with a start. Ginny, Sirius, James, Lily, Regulus, and Katie were in the water; Narcissa and Severus were sitting in chairs next to each other; the twins, Bellatrix, and Dorcas were… Hermione just didn't want to know where they were; and Remus was in the lawn chair next to hers.

"Get a good sleep?" he asked, looking up from his book. He was a little wet, so his hair was in his face. _His hair. Just like…_

"Ginny!" Hermione called. The girl's red head popped up from the water. She ran onto the beach in her black bikini and smiled up at her friend. "I just had a dream about Tom!" Ginny's smile disappeared. "He wanted to know who the Death Eaters were engaged to, and he wants Lucius Malfoy to get Severus to find a wife. I think he's going to make another horcrux, because he just hid the cup in the Lestrange's vault."

"What—"

"We need to train everyone in Occlumency," she said. It was good that they were learning it—they would need it. Especially the Death Eaters.


	10. Return

_**Iter à l'amour**_

* * *

_**Here's another Chapter-I hope you like it! There are some problems with Boggarts, Amortentia, and the start of the D.A.!**_

_**~GreyEyes7**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't look anything like J.K.R., and I don't own HP, nor do I own any characters or places that are familiar. Also, I used some direct text from PoA, OOTP, and HBP, so I don't own that, either.**_

* * *

_**Return**_

It was the return to Hogwarts. The Marauders were colder to Peter than they should've been, and he thought it was just because they were too caught up in their girlfriends. He never would have expected them to know.

The time-travelers showed their friends the Room of Requirement. It was one of the few rooms that the Marauders did not know about. The D.A. was formed with members that Katie, Ginny, and Hermione approved.

"Okay, today, you will conjure a Patronus. A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him. It can also protect against Lethifolds, and can send messages. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory… Allow it to fill you up... lose yourself in it... then speak the incantation, _Expecto Patronum_," Hermione taught.

"Now Katie, Hermione, and I can all conjure Patroni. A corporeal Patronus either takes the form of an animal, while a non-corporeal Patronus is one which does not resemble any living creature and has few distinguishing features, if any. Katie can cast the corporeal Patronus of a dolphin, Hermione's is an otter, and mine is a Horse," Ginny explained.

"Your Patronus is based on your qualities and abilities. When you conjure one with your memory, you have to make sure that it is a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up… Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focused… Think of the happiest thing you can. Also, your Patronus may change, over time. As you change, your memory changes, or even your abilities change, it may morph into a different animal." Katie said.

"Can you show us yours?" McKenna Smyak asked.

"Sure," Hermione said, stepping forward. "_Expecto Patronum_!" she said, thinking of her 1st kiss with Remus. A light erupted from her wand. It was not an otter, though. It was a werewolf. She gasped, looking at her friends. "Obviously, mine changed."

"My turn!" Ginny stepped forward. She cast her Patronus of a dog. It was not her horse as she explained.

Stepping forward Katie knew that hers had changed, too. They were all changed by the time-traveling experience. It was something new for them, all. When the light erupted from her wand, she noticed the panther that pranced around the room. "Now, try."

They all tried. Remus had a wolf. James's was a stag, and Lily's a doe. Sirius had a shaggy dog. Regulus's was a leopard. It continued on.

* * *

"Today we will be focusing on Boggarts," Professor Mahan said.

"You haven't done Boggarts, yet?" Hermione whispered.

"Nope. You?" Remus questioned.

"Yeah. You taught us," she smiled. When Mahan was done explaining the charm, he told them to get in a line. Just like in Hermione's 3rd year, the Boggart came forth and everyone took it on. Hermione wondered if hers would still be McGonagall, telling her that she failed.

"Will someone deliver this to Professor Mahan?" Slughorn asked. "Ah, Mister Black. Here you are. Miss Bell, you go with him. You get an 'O' on your potion, today."

Remus stepped forward and since Ginny was closer, she took a step in front of him, not wanting the Boggart to change into the moon. The smaller version of the Giant Squid, who was covered in bows, morphed into a boy. He was about 16, and very handsome. He held up a thin journal. Ginny tensed. Tears threatened to slip from her eyes. Most of the girls blushed, and Sirius became jealous. "Ah, Ginevra! I thought that you'd forgotten about me! Well, you have been disobeying, you know. Why did you throw my diary away? Scared poor Myrtle half to life, let me tell you. And then, you went off with Potter. You fought against me, dear. How could you?" he was circling around her, playing with her hair and resting his hands on her shoulders. "You have been bad, my dear. I asked you to come with me. You would have been treated like a Queen! You, the one to give your power to me! I would've found another witch or wizard to donate their power to you. You would have been the most powerful witch that there ever was! You could have been the Dark Lady. Why did you disobey when you could have this?" tears were openly streaming from Ginny's eyes, but she did not make a sound. He opened the diary and flipped through the pages. "I talked to you when no one else did. I was your friend when Potter ignored you. I did all of this, but you followed him? Would you like me to punish you, again?"

Hermione came out of her trance and pushed Ginny out of the way, who fell into Sirius's arms, in tears. Tom Riddle turned to Hermione and changed. He grew and his skin became white. His hair disappeared and his eyes went from grey to red. They were the eyes of a snake. The Slytherin robes shifted into black robes, and his sneer changed to an amused look. "It's been awhile, Miss Granger."

"It has," she said. She was frozen in her spot.

"I see that you've made new friends. You are much better off, I tell you. I mean, the twins were bad enough. I'm glad that I killed the one when I collapsed that building. The other one… followed. And the oldest one—the half werewolf, married to the Veela? He was taken care of, as well as the dragon-tamer. And then your friend. The one who made you angry. The one that took his own life because of what my servants did to that little girlfriend of his… You should be thankful, really."

"I would never be grateful to you," she spat.

"Miss Granger, as insubordinate as ever, I see. Would you like me to show you my pet? He's alive in this time," he snapped his fingers and a basilisk appeared in his hand (it was a baby-version). Most of the students (and the Professor) were crowded in the far corner of the room. "Remember him? Petrifying, I know. Literally. This time, though, he isn't out to petrify—he's out to kill. Take a look in his eyes, Miss Granger. I dare you."

"Honestly, if you think that I am that stupid, then you have no idea who I am."

He laughed, "So disobedient! I mean, I killed your friends and family—yet you come back to try and stop me? How ignorant are you?"

"Pretty damn ignorant," she said, standing straighter and lifting her chin, defiantly. "You say that I am many things. I say that you are one—you are _Riddikulus_." His skin turned green and he shrunk so that she was taller.

The door opened and everyone turned. Katie and Regulus walked in. The Boggart changed into a beautiful necklace that floated in the air. Katie shook with fear.

* * *

In the hospital wing, Remus, Sirius, and Regulus were allowed in ('3 at a time with this trauma,' Pomfrey had said). "Explain," Remus said.

"2nd year, the Chamber of Secrets were opened. By me," Ginny explained how she was possessed and Hermione was petrified.

"That boy was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Sirius asked.

"Tom Riddle in his glory days," Ginny said.

"What about that… thing?" Remus asked.

"That was Voldemort after his resurrection. Hideous, I know," Hermione said.

"And the necklace?" Regulus asked. When Katie explained, he nodded.

* * *

"Hermione!" Lucius Malfoy was followed by his goons, "And Ginevra. I heard that you two had meltdowns in DADA. Did someone point out your muddy blood," he turned to Ginny, "Or the fact that you are a dirty traitor?"

Just as Ginny was about to make a smart-Alec remark, Hermione said, "You know what Malfoy, you are just a no-good git. You waltz around thinking that you are so special, when Voldemort just treats you like you treat a house-elf!"

"Do not disrespect the Dark Lord like that!" he shouted.

"You know what, Malfoy, I want to show you a spell that I learned in my 4th year. _Rodens Versavertremum! _ I never thought I'd use it," she said as he shrunk and grew fur. She flicked him up and down, making him fly around. The crowd that had gathered laughed. He flew into Crabbe's pants, falling out through his pant leg. She turned him back into a human and said, "Tell anyone about this and I'll use another." He scampered off.

"Nice one, 'Mione!" Sirius high-fived her.

* * *

"And this one is Amortentia," Hermione said. "The strongest love potion in the world. Powerful infatuations can be induced by the skillful potioneer, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called 'love.' Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room."

"Very good. 5 points to Gryffindor."

"What is that potion, sir?" Yvette asked Slughorn.

* * *

Sabrina, Theresa, and Maddy were mad. The Marauders should have been _theirs_—not the new girls'. In their opinion, of course. Sabrina Zernike had brown hair that had been died too many times, so it had huge streaks of blond. She had green eyes. Theresa Fahd had long, blond hair; blue eyes; and wore too much make-up. She was one of those girls that you would pin as… one of those girls. Maddy Band had curly, black hair and hazel eyes.

Sabrina stepped towards Sirius. "Hey, Siri," she said, seductively.

"Please don't call me that. Only my girlfriend calls me that. Have you seen her, by the way?" She flicked her hair at him. It was soaked in Amortentia. His eyes glazed over and he wrapped his arms around Sabrina. Theresa and James were in the same position.

The problem occurred when Maddy tried to seduce Remus. That isn't out mate, Moony said. Our mate is close, but that isn't our mate! The smell of his girlfriend (vanilla that wafted off of the Amortentia) was confusing him. He smelled his mate, but knew it wasn't her. It was tearing him up. He screamed just as Hermione, Lily, Ginny, Dorcas, and Katie walked around the corner.

As he fell to the ground, the pain evident, Hermione ran up to him. Having his mate near him made Remus's pain lessen. Lily grabbed a Bezoar (she always kept a spare, just in case) and ran towards James and Sirius, as Hermione had already carted off Remus.

"What in the BLOODY HELL were you thinking?" Ginny yelled. "You could've killed them!"

"I'm… we're sorry," Maddy stuttered.

"'Sorry' doesn't cover it!" she stormed off.

* * *

When they got to the Infirmary, Remus's pain had dissipated, and his screaming had ceased. "Hey, guys," he said, weakly, from his bed. He was holding Hermione's hand.

"What happened?" James asked, "Why did you react like that?"

"I marked Hermione as my mate," he said. Hermione moved her shirt to the side so that they could see the mark on the crook of her neck.

"You lost your virginity and didn't alert your best friend?" Ginny asked.

"Lost her virginity? Where'd you get that?" Lily asked.

"When a werewolf marks his mate, it is through a sexual experience," Dorcas said. "And, Hermione, I'm not mad that you didn't tell me, but I am mad at Remus for not telling me that he is a _werewolf_!" she whispered, angrily.

"Sorry!"

"I forgive you. I just wanted you to feel guilty. Congrats, by the way, on your mate."

"Mission accomplished," Remus muttered. "Anyways, since Maddy wasn't my mate, Moony had an… episode."

"I think it's sweet," Katie said.

"It is," Hermione said, leaning in to kiss Remus.


	11. Christmas of 1976

_**Iter à l'amour**_

* * *

_**Christmas!**_

_**~GreyEyes7**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Christmas of 1976**

"Several of you have been asking about the Halloween Ball. We have decided to replace it with an End-of-the-Year Ball for 5th years through 7th years. It will be in May."

Around Christmastime, Remus told Hermione, "Mya, I want you to meet my parents."

"Really? Will they like me?"

He smiled, "They'll love you."

* * *

"So, Gin and Evans are coming to Prongs'?" Sirius asked for confirmation. They nodded. "And 'Mione to Moony's?" Another round of nods. "What about everyone else?"

"Kate is coming with me," Regulus said.

"I'm also going to Regulus's," Severus said.

"I'm going home," Narcissa said.

"I'm going to the Prewetts'," Dorcas smiled at Fabian.

"What about you, Bella? They'll mark you," Hermione said.

"I'm going to the Prewetts', too," she said.

"Bella and I have been dating since the start of school, just so you all know," Gideon said.

* * *

"Mum, dad!" Remus hugged his parents. Mr. Lupin had black hair and grey eyes while Mrs. Lupin had blond hair and blue eyes. "This is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you. Call me 'John.'"

"Call me 'Jessica,'" Mrs. Lupin said to Hermione. She walked over to hug the girl and whispered, "Thank you for making Remus so happy. He's happier than I've ever seen him."

Hermione blushed. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Lily, Ginny, nice to see you, again!" Dorea Potter hugged the girls.

"Have those two been up to trouble?" Charlus asked, looking at Sirius and James.

"To be honest, sir, when have they ever not?" Ginny joked.

* * *

On the train, Regulus whispered to Katie, "My mum is looking for a suitable wife for me. When a pureblooded male is married, he receives his fortune. I can get the money and go off to the Order. When the war is over, we can live a healthy life. This is a pathetic way to ask, but Katie, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered back, kissing his neck in the process. An heirloom appeared on her finger.

* * *

"Mum!" Fabian and Gideon said, at the same time. They hugged a woman who resembled Mrs. Weasley. "Dad!" They hugged a man with dark, brown hair.

"This is my girlfriend, Dorcas Meadows," Fabian introduced her to his parents.

"And mine, Bellatrix Black," Gideon said.

"Black?" Mackenzie Prewett asked.

"Daughter of Cygnus or Orion?" Aaron Prewett asked.

"Cygnus."

"He let you come?" Mackenzie asked.

"No, but I would've been marked a Death Eater if I went home."

* * *

"Happy Christmas, love," Remus said, putting a heart necklace around Hermione's neck. "If you tap it with your wand," he demonstrated, "It projects the picture that James took." It was of them asleep, together.

"I love you," she said, and she kissed him.

"I love you, too." Jessica and John loved Hermione, as Remus predicted. They even accepted that she was from the future. When Jessica and Hermione struck up a conversation, Remus pulled his dad to the side.

"I want to marry her."

"You have my blessing, and your mother's. Hermione is a wonderful girl."

"You… you aren't going to say that I'm too young?"

"Remus, if you are old enough to sneak into her room every night, and yes, I knew, then you are old enough to make your own decisions. Besides, you've always been mature and you always think things through. I know that you'd ask her with or without my permission."

* * *

Hermione went with Jessica, Dorea, Lily, and Ginny for a girls' day. Remus flooed to Hogwarts. "Mister Lupin! Take a seat!" Albus called.

Two minutes later, Minerva came in. "I would like to ask the both of you for your—"

"Permission to marry Hermione?" Minerva finished.

"How'd you know?"

"I've seen a man in love."

"Yeah, well… her parents are… dead? Sort of? Anyways, I figured that you are like family, so—"

"You'd ask us," Albus cut him off.

"Yes."

"We have a few questions to ask," Minerva said. "Will you join the OOTP?"

"Yes."

"Will you protect Hermione under any circumstances?" Albus asked.

"Most definitely." The questions continued.

"Most importantly, do you love Hermione?" Minerva asked.

"With all of my heart."

"You have my blessing."

"And mine."

* * *

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are my best friend. I love you more than anyone else. You love all of me, and you've never pushed me away. You are smart, cunning, and the most beautiful girl that I've ever met. Will you allow me the honor of becoming your husband?"

"Yes!" she squealed. He stood up and enveloped her in a hug/kiss, spinning her around before putting her down and resting his head on hers.

"I have to tell you something. When we get married, you will become Lady Gryffindor," Remus said.

"What?"

"My father is the last remaining direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor."

"So you are… Lord Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

"Wow." They were sitting on the grounds of Lupin Manor, where there was a lake. A field of flowers surrounded the lake, and there were willow trees, overhead. They sat on a vine-covered bench.

* * *

Bellatrix had never had that much fun, in her life. The Prewetts had a crazy holiday—there was Mackenzie, Aaron, Gideon, and Fabian Prewett; Aunts Tessie and Muriel; and Molly and Arthur Weasley with their kids 6 year-old Bill, 4 year-old Charlie, and baby Percy.

Bill liked Dorcas better, but Charlie liked Bella better. Bill sat in Dorcas's lap and Charlie in Bella's as Fabian and Gideon explained to Arthur and Molly about Ginny. Molly was overjoyed that she had a daughter.


	12. The Wedding of Katie and Regulus

_**Iter à l'amour**_

* * *

_**This chapter is super short and Katie and Reggie are like 15, but when you read the rest of the story, it makes so much sense!**_

**QueenofDemons68-_I've always imagined Bill and Charlie as being adorable kids!_**

**adrianiforever-_Thanks!_**

**_~GreyEyes7_**

**_Disclaimer: Can't find Hogwarts, but I'm looking!_**

* * *

_**The Wedding of Katie and Regulus**_

_You have been cordially invited_

_To attend the merger of_

_Katherine Nicole Bell_

_And_

_Regulus __Arcturus__ Black_

_As of January 1__st__, 1977_

* * *

Another note was attached.

* * *

_**Hermione and Remus,**_

_** Polyjuice Potion should have been sent with this letter. Also attached are 2 hairs [1 long (for Hermione), 1 short (for Remus)]. It is enough to last the entire wedding (and then some). Please remember to drink every hour. Your names will be 'Mira and Castor Reme.' Remus, you and Sirius will be twins.**_

_** Ginny and Sirius are 'Pepper and Pollux Reme.'**_

_** Lily and James are 'Thalia and Rasalas Manna.'**_

_** Bellatrix and Gideon are 'Maia and Polaris Jen.'**_

_** Dorcas and Fabian are 'Auva and Heze Jen.'**_

_**Regulus and Katie**_

* * *

They drank the potions and put on dress robes. Hermione had long, platinum-blond hair and grey eyes, while Remus had black hair and blue eyes. When they got to the wedding, they found their friends. Sirius was twins with Remus, so he had the same features. Ginny had black hair and hazel eyes. Lily had red hair and brown eyes, while James had brown hair and grey eyes. Gideon and Fabian were twins with blond hair. Bellatrix also had blond hair, while Dorcas was a brunette.

They took their seats as the reception began. Narcissa was the Maid of Honor for Katie and Severus was the Best Man. Katie looked stunning in traditional white dress robes. A braid started at her left ear and traveled in a circle around her head.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Merlin to join together to faithful souls; which is an honorable estate, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore, if any man can show any just cause, why they may not un-lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace," after a silence, the Ministry official continued on. "Do you, Regulus Arcturus, take Katherine Nicole to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." A blue light erupted from the official's wand and wrapped around their hands (Katie and Regulus were holding hands).

"And do you, Katherine Nicole, take Regulus Arcturus to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," she smiled as a pink light wrapped around their hands. The light swirled around between them.

When it disappeared, the official said, "I now declare you bonded for life."

* * *

At the reception, Katie ran over and hugged Lily, "I'm married!"

"Who is this?" asked Walburga, stepping forward. Sirius's hand tightened. Ginny soothingly rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, trying to get him to loosen his hold, as it was hurting her, just a tad.

"Old friends. This is Castor and Pollux Reme," she pointed at Remus and Sirius, "and their wives, Mira and Pepper. This is Thalia Manna and her husband, Rasalas. And here is Polaris and Heze Jen with their wives, Maia and Auva."

"Pleased to meet you," Walburga said. "Did you like the ceremony?"

"It was wonderful, Mrs. Black. You are lucky to have a daughter-in-law and a son who are so perfect for each other! They will be joining the Dark Lord, correct?" Lily asked.

"Of course! Regulus plans to be marked later this year."

"Splendid! My husband and I are already in the ranks, and it will be great to have him and Katherine join us," Lily played her part, perfectly.

* * *

"Well, Mother, we are off. I bought a home for Katherine and myself, and we will stay there until school. I will send you the address when we get settled in," Regulus said.

"So the fortune was passed into your vault, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. I am proud of you, son. You have married a wonderful and beautiful pureblood, and I am sure that your children will follow in your footsteps and serve the Dark Lord."

* * *

"Here is my key," Regulus handed the goblin his key. After cleaning out his vault, they flooed to the Potters.

"Congratulations," Charlus said.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, for allowing Kate and I to stay for the rest of the break."

"No problem."


	13. EndOfTheYear Ball

_**Iter à l'amour**_

* * *

_**This is another short one-sorry!**_

_**After this, they'll be out of school, and the horcrux hunt will begin!**_

_**Heads up-the Masquerade Ball Pics will be on my profile, as will the pictures from this Ball!**_

_**~GreyEyes7**_

_**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish that I owned HP...**_

* * *

**_End-Of-The-Year Ball_**

They spent the entire day getting ready. There was a lot of planning, tons of shopping, and tons of hassle, but it was worth it. Waiting in the girls' common room was Remus, Sirius, James, Regulus, Gideon, Fabian, and Severus.

First came Lily. She wore an emerald green, strapless dress. It had a gold trim and an 'X' across her stomach in gold. Her hair was in an elaborate up-do. Her heels were gold and James was in awe, loving how the dress complimented her eyes.

Katie followed. She had on a white maxi dress. It had one strap made of silver. There was a slit up the leg. Her black hair contrasted well with her dress as it fell over her shoulders. She has some silver heels.

Bellatrix wore a strapless, red dress. It had embroidery on the front, and she looked like a princess. Her hair was up in a bun with many curls erupting. She had on stilettos, and she was stunning.

Dorcas had a purple dress on. Parts of the dress were sparkly, and there was a dark purple band under the bust. Her hair cascaded around her in waves.

Then was Narcissa. She wore a sky-blue dress that was strapless and was tight until her stomach. Her hair was in curls and she had on heels.

Ginny followed in a light-blue dress that was tight until her under-belly where there were multiple layers of fabric. She wore silver heels.

Finally was Hermione, who came in a strapless, pale pink dress. It was mermaid-style. Her hair was straight, and there was a waterfall braid in it.

* * *

Hermione danced with Remus. "When do you think that we should tell them that we are engaged? I hate hiding it," Hermione said, glancing at the empty place on her ring finger. She covered her beautiful ring with a concealment charm.

"We can tell them, later," Remus said.

"May I have everyone's attention? Ginevra Weasley, I have wanted you since the day we met. You are the only person that I've ever loved," he said with a voice that had the _Sonorous _charm on it. "I was wondering… will you marry me?" He was down on one knee with a ring box open—the ring was amazing.

"Yes!"

"Not tonight," Hermione said. Remus agreed.

* * *

Lucius strode over. "Congrats! Two blood traitors getting married."

"Hullo, Hermione!" Ginny called over Lucius's shoulder. He looked around.

"Very funny," he said.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" Hermione whispered in his ear, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. It scared him to death. "I've been meaning to try out a new charm that turns people to pigs… want me to test it?" He bolted out of the hall.

"Thanks, 'Mione. I've been trying to get rid of him all night," Narcissa said, moving over to dance with Severus (who she _really_ wanted to dance with).

* * *

"Kids? Yes, I want kids," Regulus said.

"Good, because I do, too. If you had kids, what would you name them?"

"I'd name them after strong muggles."

"What?"

"I'd want to defy my family and name my kids after strong muggles. Imagine how mad my mother would be."

"This is why I love you."

"I know."

* * *

Bellatrix and Gideon danced in the gardens, where they could hear the music, but wouldn't be seen. Bella didn't want Gideon to be a target.

"Do you ever want to get married?"

"When I was little, I always knew that I would have an arranged marriage. Now that I don't—I'm not sure. I guess, but I don't know."

"It's odd."

"What is?"

"What freedom looks like, and what it feels like."

* * *

"I'm so happy for Ginny," Narcissa said.

"As am I. They'll get married, Remus and Hermione will get married—"

"What?"

"Hermione has a concealment charm over her ring. Don't ask how I figured it out—it's a long story."

"Oh."

"Yes, so they'll all be married. Katie and Reg already are, James and Lily will get married after school, probably. Then we'll get married."

"We will?"

"If you love me."

"I do."

"I love you, too."


	14. Horcruxes

_**Iter à l'amour**_

* * *

**QueenofDemons-_No, the story isn't over and it is okay to be girly at times!_**

**1DirectionIsMyHusbandsBitches-_How'd you know?_**

_**~GreyEyes7**_

_**Disclaimer: Nah, my friend and I gave up on trying to find Hogwarts**_

* * *

_**Horcruxes**_

School ended. The plan was made. Everyone was assembled in an empty room of the castle. Ginny was nervous. Sirius, Gideon, and Fabian were comforting her. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy flooed in. When Molly saw Ginny, she handed Percy to her husband and she walked over, standing before her daughter.

Ginny was surprised. Unlike in the future, Molly was young. She was beautiful as ever, and she wasn't as large. Her curly hair was down, and she wore a dress. Molly surveyed her daughter. She was definite that it was her daughter. Ginny had the red hair and the brown eyes. Ginny was very beautiful, wearing skinny jeans and a light blue, ¾ length shirt.

"Ginevra?"

"Mum?" Ginny asked as Molly enveloped her daughter in a hug. "Dad? Aw! Is that Bill, Charlie, and Percy?"

"Yes. Bill, Charlie, this is your sister, Ginny," Arthur said, hugging Ginny.

"I missed you so much!" Ginny had tears streaming from her face. Molly and Arthur moved on from their daughter to hug the girl who viewed them as her parents (Hermione).

"I always wanted a daughter," Molly said.

"I'll show you my memories," Ginny said.

"And mine," Hermione and Katie said, at the same time.

* * *

"Sir, may I have a word?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, my boy," Arthur said. "How is school? I haven't seen you since you and James came over a few years back."

"School is great. I have to discuss something with you, though."

"Sure."

"In May, I asked Ginny to marry me. She agreed. I was wondering if I could have your blessing."

Arthur laughed, "I just met my daughter, today, and already someone is asking for her hand in marriage. From what I know about my daughter, she is a very… difficult, young woman. If you can handle her, then you have my blessing. Besides, it seems as if she is very much in love with you."

* * *

"We need to go in the Chamber," Ginny said.

"Gin," Hermione tried to reason.

"No. It has to be done."

"The Chamber?" Arthur asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets. Hermione and I have both been in it. Hermione was petrified by the Basilisk. I've seen the Basilisk when Harry and Fawkes were battling it—"

"Fawkes?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Albus's phoenix."

"Oh."

* * *

They stood in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. "Guys, why are we in here?" James asked.

"This is the entrance to the Chamber," Hermione said. "I brewed Polyjuice here, i… Harry, Ron, and I spent a lot of time in 2nd year in here. The entrance is right there," Hermione pointed at the sink.

"Hermione, that is the sink," Lily said.

"She's right. That's how you get in," Ginny said.

"Wait, Hermione, I thought you were petrified. Why did you go in the Chamber?" Katie asked.

"During the Final Battle, Ron and I came down to get a basilisk fang," Hermione explained.

"Why are we here, again?" Minerva asked.

"Minnie, I think that you need to research horcruxes. There are 3 ways to kill a horcrux—"

"You say 'kill' as if it is alive," Regulus said.

Hermione turned to him, "Because it is. The 3 ways to destroy a horcrux are the Killing Curse, Fiendfyre, or basilisk venom."

"That is why we are here," Ginny said. "We are not going to perform the killing curse, nor are we going to use Fiendfyre, because the affects are… uncontrollable. The venom is the best option."

"So why is the Sorting hat here?" Severus asked.

"Long story," Ginny said. "Lily, Dorcas, Severus, Regulus, James, Remus, Sirius, Bellatrix, Al, Minnie, Katie, Mum, and Dad, stay here."

"But—" Sirius objected.

"No. Ginny and I are the only ones who know how to deal with this," Hermione said. "Gin, we need to open it."

"But you need to be a Parselmouth to open it," Ginny said.

"Which you are."

"What?" Everyone, including Ginny, asked.

"Yes. When Tom invaded you, last time, he left some abilities within you. You can speak Parseltongue."

"Really?"

"Try it." Ginny hissed the word 'Open' in Parseltongue. A passage opened up from the sink, leading to a corridor. The Chamber had towering pillars entwined with carved wood, and a tall statue of Salazar Slytherin is at the far end. The basilisk rested within the mouth of the statue, but was nowhere to be seen, now.

When the basilisk erupted from the mouth, Ginny and Hermione bolted. They ran 2 separate ways. Being a servant of Slytherin, he naturally went after the muggleborn. Ginny stopped running for a moment and thought, _if I have talent from Tom…_

"Do not attack her," Ginny said, in Parseltongue.

The basilisk stopped and spoke into her head, _but she is Mudblood scum, master._ The large serpent obviously decided to disobey his master because he continued his chase. That was when Narcissa came in.

"Narcissa! What are you doing here?"

"I just came from Malfoy Manor. I got this," she held up a thin journal.

Give it here and get out."

"No, why?" Hermione ran in, the basilisk in tow. "Oh, that's why."

Ginny saw the Sorting hat on the floor. Something was inside. She pulled the sword of Gryffindor out, and smiled. She leapt forward, dodging Hermione and the basilisk, before using the statue of Slytherin as a springboard and bouncing towards the serpent. She tried to stab it, but the scales protected the snake.

"Damn it!" she said. She grabbed onto the slick body. She wasn't too far from its head. She used the scales to latch onto as she climbed towards the head, making sure not to look in its eyes. It was as if the snake didn't even feel her. _It must be the scales. They are too thick_, Ginny thought.

She was on top of its head and she stabbed out the eyes. When she opened her own eyes, she slid off the snake and stabbed the only soft part of the serpent—the mouth. She knew what would happen. She'd seen it happen to Harry. It happened. As she stabbed the basilisk's mouth, one of its fangs pierced her skin. She screamed and pulled the sword out, flopping to the floor as the serpent died.

Narcissa ran over and levitated Ginny. "Stab it!" she yelled, "Hurry!"

Hermione ignored her and picked up Tom Riddle's diary and the Sword of Gryffindor. They levitated Ginny out. When back in the lavatory, Sirius ran to Ginny. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Get Fawkes," Hermione panted. She extracted the basilisk fang from Ginny's arm and moved it to the diary, stabbing the book through the middle. Blood splattered across her shirt. She pushed the fang deeper and didn't stop until the bleeding ceased.

Fawkes came and dropped a tear against Ginny's arm. She healed. Madam Pomfrey came, bustling about, as she mended Hermione's broken fist, from falling in the Chamber; Ginny's broken wrist, from trying to stab the basilisk; and both Hermione and Ginny's concussions—Hermione from the basilisk slamming her against the pipes and Ginny's from the fall off of the basilisk.

"One down—how many left to go?" Ginny croaked.

"4. The one that Quirrell used wasn't created until 1979, Nagini wasn't until our school years, and… Harry isn't born, yet."

"Did you just say 'Harry'?" Lily asked.

* * *

"I broke into Gringotts once, and I don't want to do it, again," Hermione said. "Because my engagement has not been broken yet with Lestrange, I may get into his vault," Bellatrix said.

"Perfect!" Katie said, "Hermione, how did you break in, in the first place?"

* * *

Hermione and Remus had a mostly muggle wedding (other than the binding). Hermione wore an empire-style dress with bits of gold etched into it. She had her signature gold eyeliner on, but she skipped her favorite golden high-tops. Her hair was in a bun with curls falling. Ginny wore a gold dress. Sirius was the best man. Hermione's bouquet was made of red roses. Ginny was the one to catch the bouquet. Albus walked Hermione down the aisle, and Minerva tried to hold her tears as best she could.

* * *

"Bellatrix, you and I will go in. Ginny, you should come, too," Hermione said.

"I want to come," Sirius complained.

"Sirius, as much as I love you, you cannot touch anything in the vault, as the _Gemino_ and _Flagrante_ charms were placed on everything. You can't come. Neither can Remus, James, or Regulus. Boys are too built, and you might accidentally touch something. You will stay here," Ginny said.

* * *

"Does Miss have her key?" The goblin asked. Bellatrix handed him the certificate of engagement to Rodolphus Lestrange, meaning that she wouldn't need a key. "Very well."

When they got into the vault, Hermione's eyes went immediately to the place where the horcrux was last time. It wasn't there. "It isn't in the same place. Look for a small cup, but don't touch anything."

"I think I've found it!" Ginny exclaimed. Before Hermione could stop her, she picked up a golden cup that wasn't Helga Hufflepuff's. She screamed as it multiplied and burned her skin. When it burned her, she jumped back and fell into a pile of silver, gold, and bronze things, which started to burn and duplicate.

When Katie saw a cup, she said, "Hermione, is this it?"

"Yes!" Katie picked it up and they tried to run out of the vault without having an encounter with the dragon.

* * *

When Hermione, Narcissa, Ginny, Katie, and Bellatrix got back to the castle, they were sore and covered in burns, which were fixed by Lily, Molly, and Poppy.

"I've got it. James, please stab it. I recommend the fang," Hermione croaked.

* * *

"When you were gone, Regulus, Albus, and I got this," Sirius said, holding up a locket.

"Whatever you do, do not put it on," Hermione warned. "It will make you exceedingly angry."

"Alright."

"Get the sword," Hermione said.

"Remus, you have to do this one. It takes… a lot. Just listen, whatever comes out of it… don't pay attention. Stab it, straightaway. Whatever is inside will put up a fight."

"Okay," Remus said, raising his arms. When Ginny whispered for the locket to open in Parseltongue, he brought the Sword down on the locket.

"I have seen your heart, and it is mine," a voice said, preventing Remus from continuing.

"Don't listen to it!" Hermione said harshly. "Stab it!"

"I have seen your dreams, Remus Lupin, and I have seen your fears. All

you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible."

"Stab!" shouted Hermione. The sword point trembled, and Remus gazed down into Riddle's eyes.

"Least loved, always, loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend . . . Second best, always, eternally over- shadowed ..."

"Remus, stab it now!" Hermione bellowed; she could feel the locket quivering in her grip and was scared of what was coming. Remus raised the sword still higher, and

as he did so, Riddle's eyes gleamed scarlet.

Out of the locket's two windows, out of the eyes, there bloomed, like two

grotesque bubbles, the heads of Sirius and Hermione, weirdly distorted.

Remus yelled in shock and backed away as the figures blossomed out of the

locket, first chests, then waists, then legs, until they stood in the locket, side by

side like trees with a common root, swaying over Remus and the real Hermione, who

had snatched her fingers away from the locket as it burned, suddenly, white-

hot.

"Remus!" she shouted, but the Riddle-Sirius was now speaking with Voldemort's voice and Ron was gazing, mesmerized, into his face.

"Why are you still here? We are better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence We laugh at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption—"

"Presumption!" echoed the Riddle-Hermione, who was more beautiful and

yet more terrible than the real Hermione. She swayed, cackling, before Remus,

who looked horrified yet transfixed, the sword hanging pointlessly at his side.

"Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Sirius Black? What

have you ever done, compared with the him? What are you, compared

with the handsome Sirius Black?"

"Remus, stab it, STAB IT!" Hermione yelled, but Remus did not move. His eyes were wide, and the Riddle-Sirius and the Riddle-Hermione were reflected in them,

their hair swirling like flames, their eyes shining red, their voices lifted in an

evil duet.

"You mother confessed," sneered Riddle-Sirius, while Riddle-Hermione jeered,

"that she would have preferred me as a son, would be glad to exchange ..."

"Who wouldn't prefer him, what woman would take you, you are nothing,

nothing, nothing to him," crooned Riddle-Hermione, and she stretched like a

snake and engulfed herself around Riddle-Sirius, wrapping him in a close embrace: their lips met.

On the ground in front of them, Remus's face filled with anguish. He raised

the sword high, his arms shaking.

"Do it, Remus!" Hermione yelled.

Ron looked toward her, and Hermione thought he saw a trace of scarlet in his

eyes.

"Remus—?" The sword flashed, plunged; Hermione threw herself out of the way, there was a clang of metal and a long, drawn-out scream. Hermione whirled around, wand held ready to defend herself: but there was nothing to fight.

The monstrous version of herself and Sirius were gone; There was only

Remus, standing there with the sword held slackly in his hand, looking down at the shattered remains of the locket on the flat rock.

Slowly, Hermione walked back to him, hardly knowing what to say or do. Remus was breathing heavily: his eyes were no longer red at all, but their normal blue; they were also wet.

* * *

"Hermione, I'm Head Girl and James is Head Boy. What do we do?" Lily asked.

"Stay at school and continue the D.A. The battle will be at Hogwarts. They need to know how to fight."

* * *

It was a week before school started and Hermione laughed, "Seems as if I'll miss my 7th year, again."

"Let's go to the RoR," Ginny suggested. "Sirius and Remus, you can come."

* * *

There it was, right ahead, the blistered old cupboard in which Harry had hidden his old Potions book, and on top of it, the pockmarked stone warlock wearing a dusty old wig and what looked like an ancient discolored tiara.

This was most definitely the easiest of all Horcruxes. Sirius stabbed it and the diadem bled. It was over.

* * *

Sirius and Ginny got married 3 days before term began. It was a small wedding, but sweet. Hermione wore a blue and silver dress and James wore black dress robes. Ginny's wedding was a mix of Katie's and Hermione's—part wizard, part muggle. She wore a beautiful, ivory, mermaid dress. Her hair was curly, and had a bump of her bangs. She was the most beautiful thing that Sirius had ever seen. Arthur walked his daughter down the aisle, while Molly and Dorea cried.


	15. The Final Battle

_**Iter à l'amour**_

* * *

_**Don't be sad! Yes, this is the last chapter of the fic, but I am writing a sequel to tell you about their lives after the war!**_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**~GreyEyes7**_

_**Disclaimer: No. If I owned HP, you wouldn't need this story, as this would all be explained in the books.**_

* * *

_**The Final Battle**_

Lily and James ran the D.A. at school. Bellatrix, Dorcas, Gideon, and Fabian worked with the OOTP. Narcissa and Severus spied on the Death Eaters. Regulus and Katie were at Hogwarts, trying to work with Albus. Sirius, Remus, Ginny, and Hermione were looking for the Gaunt Shack.

* * *

_I am angry with you, girl. You deliberately disobey me. I will find you. I promise you that._

* * *

Ginny told Hermione her dream, and what Voldemort said to her. "He knows what we are doing."

"I know. He can feel it. He will check on the shack and possibly move the ring. We need to find it. Soon."

"I think that I might have an idea of where it is."

* * *

They were just outside of Little Hangleton. It was a few seconds before Remus's eyes discerned the building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. It seemed to him a very strange location to choose for a house, or else an odd decision to leave the trees growing nearby, blocking all light and the view of the valley below. He wondered whether it was inhabited; its walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime. A dead snake was nailed to the front door.

"Check the floorboards," Hermione said.

"Found it," Sirius said, after a few minutes of looking.

"Don't touch it, or you'll die," she warned.

"How do we pick it up, then?"

"Are you a wizard, or not? _Wingardium Leviosa_. Get the sword." With a tap of the sword, the ring died.

* * *

It was in October. Remus noticed that Ginny had been smelling funny for the past week or so. Anyways, they were all prepared. The attack was tonight. They were all braced in the courtyard of Hogwarts. It was serious déjà vu for Hermione, Ginny, and Katie.

The fighting raged on for hours. Hermione had been hexed, but she was alright. She was extremely worried, though, because Remus was dueling Antonin Dolohov. That was when Voldemort spotted her.

"_Crucio_!"

"_Protego_!"

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Hermione sidestepped, "_Stupefy_!"

"_Ennervate_!" it hit her Stupefy in mid air, which was something that Hermione had never seen before, "_Conjunctivitis_!"

"_Avis_!" and while he was distracted, she yelled, "_Immobulus_!"

"_Serpensortia_!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

"_Flipendo_!"

"_Confundus_!"

"_Crucio!_"

"_Impedimenta_!" he dodged it.

"_Avada Kadevra_!"

At the same time, Hermione yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" His green light hit her red. When the curse shot back at Voldemort, he died.

* * *

There were fewer deaths than in 1998. For that, they were all grateful. Hermione had a fracture and some burns from curses, as well as a cut lip. They all got the burns, actually. The worst suffered was either Lily's 3 broken ribs or the cut on Regulus's face/neck area.

Most of the Death Eaters were either caught or killed, but there were still some on the loose. Including Lucius Malfoy. It turned out that several of the Slytherins were on the right side the entire time, such as Theodore Nott.

Albus approached the group. "I am offering you all the chance to complete your NEWTs, early."

"I think that Lily and I will stay at school, sir. This is our last year, after all," James said, smiling as he and Lily grabbed one another's' hands.

"I'm going to take my NEWTs," Ginny said. "I've been to school—how many years, now?"

"Me, too. 9 and a half, for me," Katie said.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I think that Hogwarts is finally behind me," Hermione said. Everyone laughed.

"Mister Lupin, I would like to congratulate you on some excellent duels, today. The current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor died, today. When Tom Riddle died, the curse on the DADA position died, with him. I was wondering if you would like to take your NEWTs early and become the permanent DADA Professor," Albus said.

"I'd be honored, sir."

"I think that you have the right to call me 'Albus'."

"In that case, I am 'Remus'."

"And you, Severus. Would you come on as Potions Professor? After today, it seems that Horace would like to retire," Albus said.

"I will gladly accept the position."

"You will also be the Head of Slytherin house."

"I would greatly appreciate the honor."

"Fantastic. Sirius, Charlus Potter mentioned something about letting you into the Auror program, early."

* * *

"Hermione, we can be a real family. It is great—we can settle down at the Lupin Manor, Ginny is pregnant—"

"And she didn't tell me?"

"She doesn't know." When Hermione sent him a questioning look, he said, "I could smell the baby."

"I see."

When he saw the face that she made, he said, "You aren't jealous, are you?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I must find a way for you to catch up with her."

* * *

"Lily Marie Evans, I have been in love with you since the day that we met on the Hogwarts Express. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, James—I will!" Their engagement was a bit of light in the darkness.

* * *

Ginny found out that she was pregnant in late October. Hermione found out in December. When Hermione, Ginny, and Remus went to the healer, she said, "Mr. Lupin, are you a werewolf?"

"Yes. Will my child have… the condition?"

"No, but he or she will have certain genes. Mrs. Lupin, as you carry the child or a werewolf, he or she will be born in 7 months."

"We are due at the same time!" Ginny squealed.

"If you are having a son, he will have extreme strength. If you have a daughter, she will have a strong sense of hearing and sight."

"No nothing potentially fatal?" Remus asked.

"No," the healer smiled.

* * *

On May 3rd, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, and Hermione were having dinner when Hermione started to feel pains. Her daughter was due in a week.

"Are you alright, love?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, it's just a false alarm. I—"

"Am going to St. Mungo's," Remus said.

"No, I'm fine, really."

"I'll floo Minerva and Albus," Sirius said. Remus ran Hermione through the floo and Sirius started to alert people.

* * *

"You are almost there, Mrs. Lupin!" Healer Nancy said. "Another push and her head will be out," Hermione heard crying. She gripped Remus's hands.

"All done," he said.

"No, there is another one coming," H. Nancy said.

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled.

* * *

From the waiting room, they could all hear a distinct, "REMUS JOHN LUPIN, YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

A few minutes later, H. Nancy came out. "Only a few are allowed in at one time. They have requested Severus Snape, and Narcissa, Ginny, and Sirius Black."

When they walked in, Hermione had a baby in her arms, as did Remus. Hermione said to Ginny and Sirius, "Meet your goddaughter, Haydee Lynn Lupin." She put the sleeping girl into Ginny's arms.

"Meet your goddaughter, Hermia May Lupin," Remus put the other into Severus's arms. He had never held something so precious.

"You had two?" Sirius asked.

"It was a surprise to me, too," Hermione said, playfully shooting a glare at her husband.

"We are only having one, luckily," Ginny said, "And he will be perfect."

"You get out," Lily hissed, "I want to see the little Lupin!"

Severus and Sirius left so that James and Lily could come in. On his way out, Sirius said, "It is actually little Lupin_s_."

They both had their mother's honey-colored hair (luckily it wasn't as curly or bushy) and their father's blue eyes. Haydee was born before Hermia.

"How did you name them?" James asked.

"Characters from Muggle novels," Remus said.

* * *

On May 12th, Lyra Renee Black was born. She had black hair and grey eyes. Loved by all, especially her parents (although they thought that she was going to be a boy), and her godparents, Lily Evans and James Potter.

It turned out that the birth of Lyra was even funnier than of the Lupins, because patients on the other side of the hospital could hear, "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU WILL EVER LAY A HAND ON ME, AGAIN, YOU ARE Sorely MISTAKEN! GIVE ME MY WAND SO THAT I MAY _HEX YOUR BALLS OFF_!"

* * *

Remus became the DADA Professor and Severus the Potions Master. Hermione was offered a job at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ginny started on the Holyhead Harpies. Sirius became an Auror. Regulus became the Advisor to the Minister of Magic. Katie became a member of Winzengamot. Fabian and Gideon went on to work at the Improper Use of Magic Office. Bellatrix started working with the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Narcissa worked on the Committee for Experimental Charms. Dorcas was with the Foreign Affairs and Sports Department. Lily and James finished school and then got married. After their wedding, Lily started work at St. Mungo's, and James became an Auror.

* * *

James stood in his black dress robes with Sirius by his side. Dorcas came down the aisle in a lavender dress. Then came Lily in a ball gown. She was a princess. She and James said their 'I do's, and then the reception went on.

Hermione danced with Remus in her silver dress. Ginny wore a red dress, and she danced with the Best Man. The Maid of Honor danced with her boyfriend. It was a wonderful night. At the end, James flew Hermione off to the new Potter Manor.


End file.
